Business of Blood and Capital
by MangoSupaStar
Summary: Leaving her tiny sheltered town in the Deep South for the violent and lively Stilwater, Nova Campbell discovers much more than job prospects as she reunites with a relative. A town in which everyone has a story, a hidden past, hidden demons that threaten to kill them if their enemies don't first.
1. Chapter 1

The night was oddly chilly for an early summer night. The young woman vigorously rubbed her arms while hiding her tiny hands inside of the royal blue cardigan keeping her mildly warm. She bit her bottom lip while peering around the empty Wardill Airport, only multicolored taxi cabs were around, despite the quiet atmosphere, she could hear the hustle and bustle of a city humming in the background. "_Where is he?_" she mumbled, now sitting on the curb, keeping her luggage near her person.

Much to her relief a set of beaming headlights peered over the bend, the burgundy sports car purred closer. With a cocked eyebrow, the young woman stood on her feet, brushing her black springy hair from her face. As the car approached closer and closer, she could see the words, '_Bezier_' scribbled above the left tire in gold paint. Her eyes momentarily popped from her skull, this was the first time she had ever seen such a high-end car in person. No one in her small Mississippi town could afford such a vehicle.

The Bezier came to a gradual halt; the beamers set low and a muscular, burly brown man with a freshly-cut fade stepped out. From the corner of her eye, she could see a few stewardesses giggle and swoon to the right of her, all three of them pointing at the figure. Strolling around the front of the car, the enigma spread his arms wide, embracing the petite woman. "Nova! Goodness, it's been years since I last saw you!" he exclaimed, squeezing her tightly. Nova could barely wrap her arms around him, holding him snuggly and despite not being able to breathe, she buried her face in his shirt smelling his cologne – which didn't give her a headache amazingly.

"I didn't even know you were even alive, Jamal." She weepily reacted, pulling away to wipe away a few fresh tears. "Aww, c'mon now sis, you can't start crying now!" he joked, ruffling her kinky hair. A smile broke over Nova's face, "Come off it, I haven't seen you since I was a little kid, I'm allowed to get a little emotional." She stated, hugging her older brother once more. They hadn't seen one another in nearly a decade. Jamal examined his younger sister, finding neither of them looked much different from the other.

From their round, deep brown eyes, to their dainty yet wide noses to their full, pink lips they could rather pass as twins rather than siblings nearly four years in age apart. Acknowledging her luggage, Jamal quickly scurried to take them to his car all the while opening the passenger door. "So they do come with suicide doors, eh?" Nova marveling, sliding into the all leather interior vehicle, gazing all around, the bright buttons stung her eyes a tad. "What? You tellin' me they don't drive these babies around that hick town?" he teased. "It would take the entire town's yearly income to afford just one!" she piped fastening her seatbelt as Jamal took off without notice.

As they barreled down the now vacant highways, Nova squinted to see the flashing signs and lights from the heavily tinted windows. Stilwater was an enormous leap of faith, considering she had never seen so many police patrolling at one time. "Oh, those scum? They're a gang in themselves." Jamal grumbled swerving around the sharp corners driving through the High End Retail District. "I had one of my lieutenants, Shaundi, straighten up one of the condos for you to reside." He informed her, a puzzled expression forming over her features. "Lieutenants?" She questioned, lips pursed. "Yes, you heard it correctly." He responded, pulling into the towering garage coming to a stop.

The duo exited the car and Jamal instructed Nova to wait for him by the elevator, a few minutes passed and the two rode the contraption to the 15th floor landing at a hallway with a magnificent crimson carpet lining the wooden floor. Leading her to the door at the end he fished for a key from his pocket, shoving it inside of the lock, unearthing an excellently decorated condominium. "You have got to be kidding me, Jamal! What in the hell do you do for a living?" she shrieked, bouncing about the building animatedly. Placing her luggage near the entranceway to the upstairs bedroom, he galloped down the staircase, gently grabbing her arm.

"That is what we need to discuss and it has much to do with why I asked you to come here." He said, nudging her towards the fluffy coffee cream loveseat diagonal from its matching couch set. Jamal sat down, leaning back and spreading his arms and legs. "Please, for the love of all that is holy, do not judge me or think me as a monster," he began, "if you were observant of your surroundings, you would've noticed how _color-coded_ the neighborhoods were that we drove through." Rubbing her chin, Nova began to piece the images in her mind. "I did notice a good bit of people clad in red as we drove from the airport…" she trailed, nerves firing.

"Stilwater has a bit of a….oh what can I say, a gang problem?" he enlightened. "The people you saw in the Southern Districts are the Brotherhood and if you noticed those in green, they are the Sons of Samedi." He rattled, Nova scooting to the edge of the loveseat, "And you are?" she whispered. "Jamal Campbell of the 3rd Street Saints." Her mouth immediately gaped widely. "Wait a damn minute? You've got to be kidding me! This is all a big ass prank, isn't it?" she rambled; flying to her feet, slamming her hands on the mahogany coffee table. "No, I'm not lying at all." He confirmed. Nova pursed her lips again, eyes boring into her brother's.

"_You're_ the infamous leader, huh? All of this time and it never even occurred to me. I guess this is the surprise you're in for when you don't speak to your brother for nearly ten years." She huffed, sitting down again. "What's that supposed to mean?" Jamal defensively retorted. "Nothing, nothing at all, it's just that it isn't every day a young, bright eyed bushy tailed twenty-one year old college graduate leaves her sheltered surroundings to find out that her very own brother runs a notoriously violent, blood lusting gang. I mean, think about it, I haven't seen you since dad snatched you from mom and you two moved away." She answered. Jamal sucked his teeth, "Well, that much _is_ true. Nonetheless, digest that and let me tell you why I even hunted you down besides the need for a family reunion." He told.

"I need an extra hand. I mean, I do have three pretty great lieutenants, but I'm in dire need of someone with the capabilities to be able to obtain in-depth information and the ability to fight ferociously. Please, help me!" he begged, eyes widening. Nova crossed her arms, staring him down. It didn't take long for her to come to a consensus, with no other job prospects in sight; it wasn't challenging to toss her sense of morality to the wayside. "Fine." She agreed flatly.

Jamal flew from his seat, nearly dashing over the table to hug his sister. "Thank you for all that is magical in this world!" he shouted, squeezing her. "Aight, aight." She moaned, rolling her eyes. "Get some sleep, okay? I'm picking you up bright and early, I've got some people I want you to meet!" he hollered towards her, beginning to depart. "Oh! There's food in the fridge!" he said, slamming the door behind him. Sighing heavily, Nova reached for the remote, flicking on the TV. The first channel appearing being Jane Valderrama from Channel 6 News, reporting over yet another gang standoff. "I guess gangs are really a problem here." She lamented burying her head between her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes flickered when her ears were filled with the rings of her alarm clock. Drowsily peeking from underneath the sheets, a rush of adrenaline coursed throughout her body, jolting her awake. The clock read, '_8:48 A.M'_. "Oh fuck me!" she squealed, throwing herself out of bed into the restroom to brush her teeth and simultaneously throw on her black jeans and pristine white V-neck t-shirt. Spitting out the toothpaste in the sink, her phone buzzed in the next room. "Oh c'mon!" she groaned, tripping over her shoes to reach it.

She breathlessly answered, "Hello?" In the background, the once sleepy city had become a lively metropolis. "I'm assuming you **just** woke up?" Jamal mumbled, "Regardless, meet me outside in about five minutes, okay?" he ordered, instantly hanging up the phone before she could respond. Puffing loudly, Nova speedily brushed her voluminous hair into a high bun, yanking her jacket and bag from the desk chair and prancing down the stairs.

Minutes later, they were travelling towards their destination, the once posh environment gradually transforming into the decrepit Rebadeaux littered with crack heads, prostitutes in broad daylight with their predatory pimps not too far behind. A sick sensation caused the pit of her stomach to tense into knots. Before long, Jamal veered to his left into the parking lot of a seemingly crumbling old church. Stepping out of the Bezier, they sauntered towards the Robin's Egg Blue elevator that was an eyesore. Riding the elevator to the underground headquarters, Nova could hear KRhyme pounding in the distance.

The elevator opened to reveal a lavish compound that resembled a hip nightclub. Purple and white swam together, disorienting her a bit. The neon sign a few feet from them shone radiantly, not easing the attack on her senses. Jamal directed her around the bend, leading her down a flight of stairs at the top a marble statue of a winged woman, holding a gun in both hands. She was the symbol of every fallen Saint. Jamal nudged her arm to catch her attention, swiveling her head in his direction, she noticed four people lounging around the room.

Two sprawled on the adjacent couches, two bickering over a game of pool. Jamal and Nova descended down the off-white stairs, landing on the bottom carpeted floor. "Ayo crew, I got someone for y'all to meet." Jamal began, commanding their attention, "I want you all to meet the new edition, my little sister, Nova Campbell." Shaundi, the dread head, scrawny woman with ivory toned skin happily waved at her. Carlos Mendoza sat across from Shaundi, head concealed in a map, swayed his black pen in a friendly gesture. Pierce Washington, knee deep in concentration, grunted a sound of acknowledgement.

Feeling her nerves shot, Nova returned the sheepishly gesticulation. The last lieutenant slowly turned himself to face Jamal, throwing Nova a disgusting sneer as he scanned her from head to toe. "I thought Jamal brought in a rotten country ass opossum." He bellowed. Her brown skin quickly became heated and her fist clenched with rage filled adrenaline. "Hol' up, what the fuck did this defunct ass 5-0 just call me?" she boomed, lurching towards him. "Yo, yo, yo! Nova! Johnny! Stop right now or I'm bustin' both of you!" Jamal demanded, grasping onto Johnny's arms and Shaundi onto Nova.

Carlos didn't even flinch at the impending brawl over his head, but merely moved to another seat in a far corner of the room. "You need to get his ass in line, this fool must not know the game!" she hissed, Shaundi jerking her farther from Johnny. Johnny attempted to break free from Jamal's hands, tightening his grip and staring him in the eye, Johnny eased his stance, yanking his arms away and walking away. "Oh, by the way, this is Johnny Gat. Erm, it's not always a good idea to start a fight with him." He warned. They exchanged menacing glances with curled lips.

Moving Nova to another section of the room, Jamal and Shaundi began to chat with her. "Johnny just hasn't been so keen on the idea of well, adding anyone new after, Aisha's death." He revealed. "However, that is beside the point, he doesn't call the shots in that regard." He hurriedly spoke. "She still needs to be canonized! Just because she's your sister doesn't mean she just ride up in here!" Gat shouted. Jamal silently grunted, "Well, he does have a point." Shaundi nodded in agreement. Jamal's eyes darted around the premises, his mind wandering for a solution.

He snapped his fingers, shrieking, "Got it! You can accompany me and the crew. I've got a little rendezvous with Mr. Sunshine coming up at the old meat packing plant tonight. I found his hideout." Nova could hear Johnny smack his teeth in the background, obviously not finding much potential in her. Motioning at Shaundi, she immediately translated his signal and sprinted up the stairs, returning a few seconds later with a Vice 9 in her possession.

"You can use this. Any other weapon you want you need to find on your own. Guns are easy to come by around here. Hell, you can pick your enemies and be good to go." He explained. He stood to leave the building; Shaundi was still placed across from her. "Y'know, it's nice to have another woman on the team, it gets a little testosterone laden in this piece, and no one knows how to relax and just _chill_." She whined, pouting her pink, thin lips. Eyeing Johnny as he intensely combated Pierce in their contest, Nova retorted, "You're telling me!"

At this point, Jamal was straddling the peak of the staircase, "Oh by the way, meet me over by the meat packaging plant over at The Mills." He said. He spun on his feet, strolling around the corner. The room was silent save the faint radio and pool balls colliding against one another. "You think he'll actually kill Mr. Sunshine?" Pierce asked aloud. Carlos ignored him, Johnny shrugged and Shaundi replied, "We can only find out. He's one crazy motherfucker. I told Jamal about that." Nova merely gulped while her mind was racing. What did she just get herself into?


	3. Chapter 3

"You good to go?" Jamal questioned, loading his AS14 Hammer right after they pulled into the parking lot of the old meat packaging plant of Stilwater. Sighing heavily, his sibling replied, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be at this point. Clutching her own weapon placed in its satchel and opening the car doors, they and several other Saints stepped out of their cars, the wretched stench of open meat swimming through the air. It was definitely going to take numerous washes to get the odor out of her clothing.

Stealthily crouching behind the rusty building, Nova could hear the pops of gunshots not too far away as the other Saints distracted the Samedi guarding the entrance. Slipping around the corner, Jamal examined over his shoulder, signaling Nova to stay close. "Aight, once we get in here, it's going to be a rodeo if anything else." He stated. She nodded her head, staying close behind him as they entered the main room with blocks of meat traveling down the conveyer belt. Some workers lulled about the premises, seemingly unaware of the rival gangs rolling near one another and gunshots firing outside.

Without much warning, Nova found herself combating a green clad Samedi who wrapped her slender arm her neck. Head-butting the woman, she fired her first shot with hardly any remorse. Her chest heaving and breath short, her eyes concentrated on the dying woman, and unloaded one more bullet to her skull, she cut the misery short. Her senses swam to her as the entire building was engulfed with civilian screams fighting. She spotted Jamal sprinting up the rickety wooden stairs, pushing the dead or dying Samedi aside with her foot, she kept beside him.

"Woah, woah, stop." She boomed, shoving her arm in front of him. "What? Let me go in there and just whoop his ass." Jamal confusingly mumbled, attempting to break free. "You can't tell me you don't hear that chanting! You can just barge in on this guy." She cautioned. Jamal rolled his eyes, "Look, you've only been here less than 48 hours, you can't believe everything Shaundi tells you." Releasing her arm, she defiantly stood in her spot. "Fine, go right ahead, but don't say shit to me when he tosses your ass off the balcony." She hissed. Choking on his words, he faced her, "So what do you suggest we do?" he asked, hands on his hips.

Nodding her head along to the rhythm of Mr. Sunshine's echoing chants, she told him, "If you'd stayed in Mississippi you'd know about these things. Now, let's go." Taking his hand, she led him to the uppermost area of the building, Nova and Jamal on one balcony and Mr. Sunshine standing at another. The two ducked underneath the metal railing of the balcony, "You see that doll in hand?" Nova began, studying the adversary, "when he begins chanting and raising the doll that's the perfect time to strike." She explained, suddenly caught off guard by her brother's frantic screams. "Oh shit!" she screeched, grabbing hold of his hands as he was now upside down in midair.

With all of her strength, she brought the burly man back down to the ground. "So if you don't do as I told," She giggled, "that happens." Jamal glowered at her, snatching his hands from her. "Nice timing, don't you think?" he retorted, the two of them shooting at the man. "Quit your whining and get the Samedi below us, unless you want to die!" She shouted. With one eye shut, Nova focused her concentration upon Mr. Sunshine. Firing off one round into the man, she became exasperated. "Geez, what pact with Satan did this man make?"

"Aim for the head!" Jamal suggested loudly, keeping his cronies off of them. She took a deep, controlled breath, shutting out all other external noises. All she could hear was her heartbeat and paced breathing. Her small finger pressed down upon the trigger, expelling one gun shell, hitting him directly in the head. "Yes!" she shrieked Jamal's mouth agape and eyes wide. "Are you serious?" he complained. "C'mon, we need to go over there to make sure he's actually dead." She advised, bumping his feet for him to follow her.

"You hit him straight between the eyes, he **has** to be dead." Jamal yelled. Nova sucked her teeth, answering, "You'd be surprised big bro." He was still bewildered as they made their way around the corners and bends to the other side of the factory. Reaching the other balcony, his sister was definitely correct – Mr. Sunshine was still breathing albeit shallowly. "You've got to be kidding me!" Jamal bellowed, shooting at the man five more times.

They both were in astonishment as he continued to rise to his feet. "Dude, chop off his head or something, I don't know!" Nova screamed in terror. Taking her words, Jamal took a machete lying on the floor, using it against the man. Severing his head from his neck, blood spewed all over the ground as Jamal chucked the head to the first floor. It landed on the conveyor belt. Nova grimaced, feeling nauseas. "It seems I won't be eating meat in Stilwater for a while." She groaned.

* * *

Later that night, she waltzed into the hideout, only this time a few Saints, Travis and Nicole were mulling about, Johnny and Shaundi. "So, how did it go?" Shaundi asked, fiddling with her cellphone. "This girl right here is outright insane!" Jamal enthusiastically answered, plopping down next to Shaundi, shoving her legs out of the way, much to her dismay. With an impressed expression, she congratulated Nova. "Wait a minute, you got a little, um, blood on your face." She told her, leaving the couch to wet a small towel over by the bar.

Nova touched her face, in shock. "Eh, wonder how that got there." She mumbled. "Probably when I chopped ol' dude's head off." Jamal boasted. Shaundi returned, wiping Nova's cheek diligently. "You two must've done a number over there!" she teased, tossing the towel to the wayside, "Sucks that Johnny couldn't be there, it would've done him some good." She stated loudly. Gat merely grunted and Shaundi shrugged, sitting on the couch with Jamal again. Nova noticed slight flirting between the two.

Thirty minutes passed. Travis and Nicole had left. So did Jamal and Shaundi, as they claimed to be famished. Nova sensed it to be only partly true. She was now on the couch, going through her phone, her feet propped up on the glass coffee table. She felt a cold object touch her shoulder, jerking away in brief terror; she peered upward to see a cold beer being handed to her by none other than Johnny Gat. She read his face; his brows were always burrowed, even behind his glasses. His face was accurately sculpted and chiseled and like her brother, his muscles barely fit properly in his button-up.

"I thought you might want one." He growled, staring off into the distance. Watching him for a brief second, she hesitantly took the beer. "Erm, thanks." She stuttered. Johnny sat on the couch, two cushions away from her. There was a slow, awkward and agonizing silence between them. "So," he droned, "I guess you proved to be more than I thought. You're a Saint now." She bobbed her head, taking a small swig of the bitter beverage. "It hasn't hit me yet. I'm still on some kind of high." The man chuckled silently. "I know that feeling all too well." Simultaneously sipping the beer, there was another pause.

"Was than an apology?" Nova interrogated. She could hear Johnny choke on his beer, he finished coughing, sputtering, "Girl, you out yo' damn mind if you think I'm apologizing." Nova burst into laughter. "I'll take it as such." Finishing off the last of the drink, she tossed the empty can into the bin, stretching her arms wide. "Aye, I don't think they're coming back. I can take you home." He offered. Nova took his offer and they walked up the stairs towards the elevator to the outside world. "I hope to God that they are screwing at this point. This flirting shit is getting old." Johnny lamented, holding the contraption door open.

"How long has this been going on?" she enquired, walking with him towards his royal purple Venom Classic. "Who _even_ knows, but it's been a good year." He responded. Nova sucked her teeth, "Well, isn't that intriguing."


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks passed and now that Mr. Sunshine was out of the picture, this made things exponentially easier to target and go for the General – the boss of the Sons of Samedi, whom Jamal was itching to hunt. It was a classic rainy day in Stilwater. At Jamal's place, Nova was sprawled on the couch, leg dangling over the top of the couch and a remote in one hand mindlessly flipping through channels. "Oh, c'mon there _has_ to be something on this blasted TV!" she moaned, placing it back on the coffee table, averting her attention to the flirting two the right of her.

Not once in her month in Stilwater did she ever question her brother about his continuous dallying with Shaundi. It had quickly become so commonplace that when the two were irked with the other or not joined at the hip that it felt bizarre. Lifting his head, Jamal muttered, "Why don't you go do something productive?" She scoffed and before she was able to respond, the beaming headlights of Johnny's Venom Classic gleamed through the window. Her brother rose to his feet, grabbing Nova's arm, pulling her from the couch.

"I have an idea." He spoke, dragging her towards the front door. "Aye, what are you doing?!" she protested, feebly attempting to wriggle away. Opening the door, Gat was standing on the porch. Shoving her out of the threshold, he announced, "Go on patrol with Gat." With this, he slammed the door shut and locked it before either of them could object. Nova could feel her jaw twitch, but Johnny shrugged his shoulders, beckoning for her to follow him.

"Don't be such a punk, ridin' around ain't all that bad." He said. "What are you talking about? That's _all_ I ever did back home, either ride around and get high or trapeze around the mall – high." She barked, plopping into the passenger's side of the muscle car. "Oh, so you mean to tell me that Ms. Valedictorian wasn't such a princess after all?" Johnny clowned. She opened her mouth, eyes averted to his face, "Don't even go there! Everyone did it; even the police, I mean what else is there to do? Make babies and do drugs." Johnny cackled loudly, "And now you're making sure people push them, what a coincidence."

Rolling her eyes, Nova shook her head, staring out of the window shield. "C'mon, you can't take a joke?" Johnny moaned, nudging her shoulder. Yanking her shoulder away, Nova jeered, "Keep your eyes on the damn road." He merely snickered louder, driving towards Pleasant View. The heavy rain made the roads easier to traverse, with less pedestrians milling about the roads. They had a propensity to jump in the middle of the road with moving cars on the road nonetheless.

The car ride was strongly silent, a smidge awkward at that. Johnny and Nova had barely had a simple conversation since his half-ass apology. Mainly because Nova didn't know just how to approach such an impetuous man like Gat. Reaching Pleasant View, Johnny pulled into an abandoned old drive-in theatre. Turning his car off save for KRhyme, the raindrops were pounding heavily against the roof. Off in the distance, they spotted a few Saints taking cover in a decrepit, tagged barn across the way; a couple of clients were picking up their order of Loa Dust.

"Speaking of your past," Johnny began, "why are you here in the first place?" Eyebrows slanted. Her face twisted slightly, head pressed up against her hands. "Y'know, I needed to get out of Mississippi. That's what it really boils down to. I mean, even _if_ I got a degree, what could I apply it to while there? There are no jobs, everything is stagnant." She sighed. She adjusted her posture, sitting upright, stealing a glance at Johnny, who was still looking ahead. "Problem is, even outside of the bubble I was raised in, there wasn't much to do. I took the first real offer given to me. I mean, I would get to see Jamal again too."

Turning to Nova, "What about that? I grew up with Jamal while he lived with your pops in Sunnyvale. He rarely spoke about you or your mom, like it was a sore spot." He could hear her groan, popping her knuckles. "What is there to say? My dad was an alcoholic, abusive asshole. He'd beat our mom, threaten to kill her and me, never Jamal though, he prized Jamal, because he was his son. But one day my mom had enough. They split up, but that meant so did Jamal and I. Jamal wasn't allowed to speak to us. We were wicked to dad solely because we were women, Black women at that," she grunted, "Jamal would sneak and call us, send a letter every now and then, but it was so sporadic!" she gulped. "It wasn't until my dad and mom died that I actually got to talk to Jamal, but I was seventeen at that point and our relationship was so fragmented because of the separation. How can you fit someone in your life like that? He was my brother, but it didn't feel like it."

Johnny exhaled, dealing with his own parental issues. "Thing is, I wanted to have that sibling relationship again, so I took Jamal's offer and so far, it's been worth it, though it's bumpy at times." She commented quietly, peaking at Johnny. A moment passed. "What's your deal? I get that you're a tempestuous being, but there has to be more, a reason." She probed, feeling a bit drowsy from the combination of musical rain and dark clouds. Johnny snorted a bit. "It's been two months since we've had a new lieutenant. My long-time girlfriend, who was trying to lay low, ended up being murdered by an old rival gang, the Ronin." He announced.

Nova immediately sat straight, placing her hand on his shoulder. "No need to be sorry, it's just been kind of rough. Aisha was my best friend, when Jamal in a coma for five years and the Saints dissolved; she stuck it out with me somehow. So losing her was more like losing a best friend." He whispered. She could see him choking on tears. "You know the feeling, when you suddenly lose someone who has always been there. You think you're over it, but when you have that natural urge to reach out to them and they aren't there, the wound opens up again." He turned his head; his eyes were slightly pink from tearing up.

"I…understand. What helped me get through that kind of pain was the realization that in some way, they're still there. Maybe when you feel a rush of comfort and love, maybe when you're having a damn good time and laughing and enjoying life, they're near you. I say that, because that's how my mom comforted herself with losing Jamal. She never got to see him again." She assured, awkwardly wrapping her arms about Johnny's thick neck.

Wiping away a fresh tear, Nova smiled at him. Johnny broke into a laugh, "You better not tell anyone or I will murk yo' ass." He playfully threatened. "Don't worry." She giggled, tilting her head towards the windshield. "Looks like the rain is getting worse, you might want to head home." She advised. The sides of the streets were beginning to flood as the drains were clogging up. "I'll take your wisdom, you live on the other side of Stilwater though, either I drop you off at Shaundi's place or you can ride it out with me." He suggested. Holding her hand at her heart, she sang, "Aww, to think that a month ago we were about to kill one another and now you're trying to keep me from drowning in toxic water!"

"Aye, don't get the wrong impression!" he yelped, pulling out of the drive-in and other Saints taking notice, going to their own residences. "Besides, you'd be better off at my place. It's on high ground and I'm sure Shaundi ain't 'bout to answer her phone – too busy getting' dicked down." Nova shrugged, gazing out of the window, she noticed a bleeping red light on each other traffic lights as they made their way to the Suburbs Expansion District. "Johnny, those are cameras aren't they?" she questioned, pointing to them. "Yeah, why?" he responded, eyes still on the road.

Continuously staring at them, she mumbled, "Oh…nothing."


	5. Chapter 5

Shots rang throughout the building, metal cans and shell casings tumbled to the hard floor, clattering and echoing as they smashed. Nova could feel her shoulder jerk with each round she fired, with one eye closed accurately knocking the stacked cans from their makeshift wooden pedestal. Johnny was a close four inches away from her, blasting his weapon of choice, the K6 Krukov with fury. Emptying the chamber, Johnny rolled his shoulders and neck, looking towards Nova. "You'll get to my level soon enough."

Words choking her throat, Nova side-eyed him, "I used to hunt deer, don't try me." She warned, sliding the gun in its satchel. Literally gliding up the stairs to the main office, she could see Jamal slumped in the office hair, feet propped on the mahogany desk. "Boy, are you insane? Get yo' damn feet off this desk. That is mahogany!" she scolded, knocking his feet off. He immediately jumped up, "It's my desk though!" he whined. Nova sneered, ignoring him and sitting in the adjacent chair, Johnny sat on the desk, much to her dismay.

Pierce was in the corner next to the purple tinged fish tank, snickering. "Where is Shaundi?" Nova probed, skimming the area. No sooner than the last word parted her tongue did Shaundi skip happily into the office. "I'm here mini-Boss." She called. Pierce rubbed his hand over his fresh fade, "I ain't gonna lie, and you're more of a Boss than your brother is, more proficient too." He joked. Jamal slammed Pierce with a burning glare.  
"Don't get mad at me, it's true though." Pierce dissented. Jamal was still staring Pierce down when Shaundi began to speak, "So, has anyone come up with a way to track the General? Y'know he's a pretty hard fucker to find." She whined. The men were silent. Nova slapped her hands together, eyeing Shaundi. "You know how to hack into the computer systems, don't you?" she asked. She stood still for a second, her left eyebrow jumped when she caught on to Nova's plan.

"The city traffic cameras are perfect." Shaundi stated, smirking. The two left everyone else bewildered. "Are you two saying what I think you're saying?" Pierce asked. "Nova just suggested I hack into the city's traffic cameras in order to get a lock on where the General is. They're all over the city, even on buildings." She explained. Jamal gasped at the brilliancy. "Wait, wait, wait," Johnny speedily muttered, "ain't no way the cops gone let you just waltz up in there and hack into the system!"

Shaundi and Nova glanced at one another mischievously. "That's why we're going as a team, you can tag along if you'd like." Shaundi sang, prancing about on her heels. With bobbing heads, Jamal, Johnny and Pierce agreed. Nova stood next to Shaundi, "Our best chance would be this afternoon." She suggested. Shaundi swirled her head and shrieked, "_This_ afternoon?!" At this point, Nova was already well on her way towards the elevator with the gang in hot pursuit. "We can't pull this off on short notice!" she groaned, leaping inside with her. Nova simply giggled, temporarily ignoring Shaundi's pleas. Once outside, Nova swaggered to her Royal Purple Phoenix, hand on the door. "Yes, we can." She bluntly stated. Spinning to directly face Shaundi, Nova continued, "The precinct has a repairman at least once a week. Hijack one near the building and we're good to go. Now, get in the car."

* * *

Openly lurking around the pristinely paved roads, Nova and Shaundi drifted with eyes peeled for the repairman. "Ugh, he _has_ to be here!" Shaundi sighed. She suddenly grasped her arm, pointing off in the distance, "Woah, woah, woah! Hold on, there he is!" Nova shrieked. Shaundi gasped, flailing her arms. "He's pulling up, come on!" she excitedly yelled, Nova right behind her. They abandoned the Phoenix, stealthily creeping toward the man. Ambushing either side of the vehicle and with a raised gun the man quickly abandoned his position, running aimlessly into the street.

Carjackings were so commonplace in Stilwater that no one batted a single eyelash at the man escaping his car. Entering the car, the women calmly drove to the Stilwater Police Department. "Y'know, this would make a great entry for my blog! You look sexy in a jumpsuit!" Shaundi exclaimed, scrolling through her snazzy touchscreen phone. While glancing on both ends of the street, Nova made a slow right turn. "If you put one photo of me on your blog I'll kill you with no questions asked." She threatened, shooting her a terrible glare.

"Oh, c'mon, you Jamal would kill you then." She retorted, shutting the phone off and stuffing it into her pocket. "You think I care what he thinks?" she spat, parking the car in the half empty parking lot. Shaundi giggled as she exited the car. "You might want to put your gun away; most repairmen don't roll in carrying weapons." She advised. Grunting, Nova hid her gun, swaying up the steps into the cold building. The smell of coffee was so heavy, it soaked into the walls.

Waltzing the main circular desk, Nova greeted the clerk, "So we're here to fix your air conditioner-thingy or whatever." The woman chuckled heartily, "Oh that thing, something in this building breaks daily! Go to your left and up the stairs and you should find it." She instructed. Shaundi and Nova speedily scurried to their destination. "I can't believe she knew what you were talking about!" Shaundi mouthed, throwing a look over her shoulder when she turned into the computer room.

"Keep a lookout while I hack into the system and please don't get us killed!" she stressed, frantically typing various passcodes. With her K6-Krukov gripped tightly and in position, just as Johnny taught her, Nova examined down the wooden steps. Mere minutes had passed and no sign of any police. "Well this is odd…." Nova whispered, lowering her gun. The moment she did such a thing, the blaring alarm cried loudly, notifying the authorities rambling inside.  
"Shit!" she screamed, returning to formation, shooting each officer in a standoff. "For the love of God, Shaundi hurry up!" she shrieked, backing up the stairs, sucking her teeth and rolling her eyes, she noticed the SWAT team forming outside. "Oh no…" she sighed, ducking inside of the room. "Cover my ass will ya!" Shaundi barked. "That's kind of difficult when you have, I don't know, maybe ten SWAT team members shooting at you!" she spat. She overheard Shaundi grunt. Several minutes later, Shaundi finally yelled, "DONE!"

Motioning for her to follow, Nova ran to the top of the building. "Looks like they left us a little gift!" she sang joyfully, running up the steps to the helicopter. They quickly jumped inside, dodging the remaining members. "Once we get back to the hideout, hook up the computers," Nova stopped, peering at Shaundi, "Do you actually even know how to work these things?" she asked. Shaundi shrugged, "No, but I can figure it out or someone else can." Nova sighed, "You didn't think this through completely did you?"

Shaundi laughed, "No, but I thought it would be good times. I was certainly proven right. Good times mini Boss." Nova groaned, lifting the helicopter over the city, she could see blue and red lights flashing below. "This better work." She mumbled flying into the district.


	6. Chapter 6

Nova felt her hips sway in a rhythmic motion to the music, "Aww shit, this is my jam!" she exclaimed. Pierce joined her, the two danced enthusiastically as Jamal grimaced. "Do you guys even know how old this song is? You two weren't even cognizant when it was released!" Nova motioned him away, lost in the music. "Poison" by DeVoe played through the speakers. "You've got to be kidding me." Jamal moaned, rolling his eyes. "I don't even know who they are or what this song is." Shaundi spoke, sipping on a cold beer.

"Girl, I wouldn't expect you to know. Remember, you_ are_ a White girl from the 'burbs." Pierce teased. "Hey! You say it like it's a bad thing!" Shaundi yelped, face blushing. Johnny was cackling in the background. Her words fell on mute ears. "Speaking of you, Ms. White Bread, how the hell did you end up here?" Nova joyfully queried, returning to the couch once the song ended, she stretched her legs across Shaundi's lap. Still reeling in offence, Shaundi flicked Nova off, who simply return a chuckle.

Jamal and Pierce had left the vicinity, evidently Carlos had news about the Brotherhood. Johnny was still in the background, fidgeting with some toy. "You obviously haven't been here that long if you haven't noticed the game in Stilwater." Shaundi spat, twirling with the trim of Nova's jeans. "Even if you live in the 'burbs, there is still a shit ton of corruption and crime, even us white bread kids get caught up." She rambled, biting her lower lip and letting her dreads hang from the couch. She glanced at Nova's scrunched expression from the corner of her eye. "Thing is, we're really a bunch of whiny brats. We complain about how boring and mundane our prejudice-free, racist-free, drama-free lives are and get involved in some shit that most kids from the 'hood had no choice but to do, in order to make our lives seem more adventurous."

She stared off into the distance, ogling at the wall with crumpled eyebrows. "That is exactly who I was. I thought my life at Stilwater University was dull and got involved with some guys slingin' for the Samedi. Next thing you know I'm at my graduation high off my ass on White Widow and not long afterwards, I met your brother and look where I am." She told, sighing. "Your folks know?" Nova questioned with her hands behind her head. "Aww, do I need a jar to collect your tears?" Johnny mocked behind them. Moving Shaundi from her cushion, Gat snuggled in between the two.

"What Shaundi said was true though, but I gotta admit, at least she isn't _that_ whiny." Johnny added. "You know how many White kids I've met, especially the weaboos who join the Ronin immediately find out this shit ain't a video game?" Nova shrugged, eyeing Johnny, losing her attentiveness while drawing the curves of his body with her eyes. Noticing this, Shaundi grinned, wiggling from the pile of limbs. "I'm gonna go see what Jamal is up to." She announced, scrambling up the stairs. "Johnny, you're the only Chinese guy in the 'hood though. Everyone else lives in China town or one of the Barrios." She noted. "That's what happens when your dad isn't typical and hangs out with more Black people than his own."

"What you mean by that?" she probed, curling her legs under her and sitting straight. Unexpectedly, Johnny leaned over, adjusting his body and sprawled across the couch, head in Nova's lap. Without much thought, she instinctively began to run her fingers through his soft, smooth, yet stiff tresses. "My dad is Chinese American, but most of the Chinese folk that stay in China town are fresh off the boat and I mean fresh as hell. Naturally there was a clash between him and those new to the States," He waited and took a breath, "Not to mention he grew up in Sunsinger and hung out with more Black and Mexican people than Chinese – it's a wonder I'm not biracial!" he jested warmly.

"We were poor though, my folks didn't stay together and my mom had no desire to raise a child, let alone be married. So when I was really young she split and it was just my pops and I." the depth of his voice carried around the room and trailed off. Nova gazed at his face; she could tell his face was burrowed in thought. She knew the emotion he was emitting. "Are…," she stammered, "are you and your dad close?" Johnny gulped, "I haven't spoken to him since I was eighteen. I got caught up in this mess and I'm too ashamed to speak to him." Silence wafted through them, her eyes concentrating on the finely sculpted grooves and curves of his strong jaw.

His fingers were peacefully webbed within one another, his stance ultimately relaxed. Nova had never witnessed him in that way; in the months she'd known him. "Do you know if he's still around?" she breathlessly asked, speaking above a whisper would disperse the serenity. Johnny cocked an eyebrow, his jaw twitched. She took this as an affirmative. Nova unremittingly waved her fingers through his hair, watching his eyes grow heavy. "Well maybe, just maybe you two can reunite." She suggested, watching Johnny kiss his teeth and smirk, scoffing her idea. "I don't know about that."

She shrugged, peaking up the stairs, no one was present. In the midst of wondering, Johnny changed his position, lifting his head. "Well, you're the first female Saint that doesn't smell like bud, I will admit that." He commented. "That's because I'm the only one who doesn't smoke it!" Nova responded loudly, shoving his arm and rising to walk away. She suddenly felt a warm, solid hand grasp her wrist. Johnny swirled her to face him and gently shoved her shoulder. "I get tired of you hitting my arm!" he teased. "Then keep your mouth shut!" she retorted, punching him a bit more in a coy manner.

Gat gingerly gripped both hands, holding them hostage. "Johnny, c'mon let me go!" she begged, squirming around. "Promise not to hit me?" he negotiated, releasing her when she nodded. Nova walked around the couch, making her way to the bar. Johnny stood next to the couch, fixing his watch and hair. Without warning, he stumbled forward, feeling a small body pounce his back. "What in the hell woman!" he shrieked, grabbing her and tenderly yanking her from behind him. "You play too much!" he yelled. Nova closed her eyes and reveled in a hearty laugh, "You take shit too seriously!"

In the midst of her laughter, she could feel the same hands touch her body; only an electric sensation arrested her chuckling. The hair on her body rose in attention, Goosebumps formed over her forearms. Seconds later, she felt Johnny's plush lips pressed themselves against hers; it didn't take long for her to melt. Grabbing his face, she pulled him closer, they both found themselves absorbed in the kiss. Moments later, they broke away, eyes locked to one another's. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He confessed, kissing her once again.

"I FOUND THE GENERAL!" a Saint called from the office. The pair halted their kissing, pulling away as Jamal, Pierce and Shaundi re-entered the area. Sheepishly glancing at Johnny, Nova skipped up the stairs, meeting the others. "Where is he?" Jamal boomed, scanning the TV's lined across the desk. "Over by the mall." The saint replied. Nova could feel a pair of eyes boring into her. Looking over, she saw Shaundi smiling wildly at her, wiggling her eyebrow as she glimpsed at Johnny then back to Nova.

Blushing madly, Nova turned back to her brother, shoving her hands in her pocket. "Aye, let's go! Nova put your damn shoes on, such a country ass girl." he commanded, dashing out of the room. Johnny left with Jamal, winking at her as he left. Nova grinned, shaking her head. Standing in the office, she had forgotten Shaundi's presence. "I see what you guys did there!" she squealed, patting Nova's shoulders. "What? You didn't see a damn thing." She shot defensively, brushing Shaundi's hand away.

"Girl stop, everyone knew it would happen. Don't even try to play." She revealed, bouncing out of the room. Nova shook her head, peering at the doorway, with a heavy groan, she grabbed her shoes. She had no idea what she gotten herself into.


	7. Chapter 7

Nova was still in a state of disbelief, as she crouched behind the metal railing neighboring the mall. Shaundi was sitting beside her, chatting gleefully with other Saints as they awaited the arrival of the General. "Ugh, how much longer will it be?!" a random Saint droned, peering over the bars. Lifting her head upward, Nova saw the emerald green limousine roll at a distance. "Not too long if you ask me." She responded, raising her left hand in the air, signaling the Saint in a bus a few yards away. "Get in position." She breathlessly commanded with Shaundi behind her as the two weaved towards the top of the stairs.

As the limousine, tailed by a few Samedi vehicles, drew nearer to position, the rumbling of a lofty engine sprung to life, driving a few feet forward, smacking straight into the lead car. The limousine tumbled and twisted about the pathway in front of the mall, landing on its roof, several of the Samedi had abruptly parked, exiting their cars in droves. "Go! Go! Go!" Shaundi and Nova yelled simultaneously as they ushered the Saints down the glass stairs. Pedestrian shoppers were screaming wildly, ducking for cover and shelter.

Firing each shot one by one, Nova attempted to maneuver her way towards the smoking object ahead. "Sheesh, what is this thing made out of?! Titanium?" she commented. "Forget the damn car; just go after his ass before he gets away!" Shaundi hollered. "I'll hold these guys off until Pierce gets here!" Nova weaved her way through bodies fresh with death and injured people. The smells of charring flesh, gasoline and exhaust clouded her vision, the smoke impairing her vision as she stumbled towards the mall entrance, helplessly trailing behind the General. She could hear his Armani slippers patter against the marble floor.

Reaching the wide staircase, more cries ricocheted off the walls, not even the mall police could do much. "Ah, shit you've got to be kiddin' me?!" she spat, watching the Sons of Samedi speed down the pathways, coming directly for her. Nova balled down the hallway, her throat becoming sore and scratchy from thick breathing and sprinting. As she dodged the speeding cars chasing her, she noticed a heavily armed vehicle speed on the second floor, circling the fountains. Grabbing the railway, Nova hoisted herself over the bar, tumbling to the ground. Amazingly she didn't break a limb. Catching her breath, Nova scuffled to a small cranny, eyeing her surroundings.

"How the fuck am I supposed to take this asshole down?!" she whispered, becoming agitated. As she watched the General's truck make another loop, she could hear the buzzing engine of a mall cop car speed behind him. "What the hell…" Nova muttered, peaking around the cranny corner – it was Shaundi. She immediately stopped, lifting Nova off of the ground and onto the back of the automobile. "You are a life saver, even if you can't aim for shit!" Nova squealed! "Ah, shut up and just shoot the man!" Shaundi commented. She nodded, quickly aiming for the tires of the enemy car, all the while holding onto the back, trying her hardest not to go flying off. "Damnit Shaundi!" she moaned, kissing her teeth. "Look, I'm doing the best I can to keep us both alive, okay, cut me slack."

Nova shook her head, returning to her game of hide and go seek, lurching forward as Shaundi drove up the bumpy steps. Nova lost count of the many times she thought she was on death's door. "_I have got to be close to dismantling this damn thing!_" she thought, firing off several more bullets. Without warning, Nova staggered towards the floor again, feeling Shaundi's sweaty, hot back press against hers and a vulgar bang and roar ahead of them. "Aye!" she yelped, crumbling to the floor, Shaundi scrambling to get back to her own feet.

The side of Nova's face felt hot as the flames nearby roared. "Well, I think you just shot the gas tank." Shaundi announced, giving Nova a hand off of the ground. Both of them looked torn and ragged. Sweat, small cuts and grime layering their skin, the two panting, glancing at each other, smirking. "So…I guess the Samedi are out of the picture." Nova mentioned, trying hard not to burst into laughter. Shaundi released a loud cackle. "I guess I'm not so bad, huh? I kept you alive, eh?" Nova motioned her away, "Yeah, yeah, don't get ahead of yourself, you still can't shoot for shit." Shaundi groaned playfully, skipping behind her younger counterpart. "Let's head home. I swear I'm going to feel this come six in the morning." Nova droned.

As they stammered up the stairs and towards the entrance, Shaundi asked, "Where the fuck is Pierce? I just realized he didn't show up." Just as the final word escaped her dry cracked lips did Pierce appear, seemingly out of thin air. "Calm yourself woman, I got caught up fending off these assholes." Shaundi rolled her eyes, moving past him. Pierce and Nova shrugged, piling into his customized violet Mag. "Take me to my place, please." Nova feebly requested her body sprawled over the backseat. "Wish granted. I have to drop Shaundi off first though." He responded, speeding down the empty highways. Shaundi was quickly in slumber in the passenger seat.

Nova's eyes were locked onto the roof of the car; she seemingly dozed off, not minding the bumps in the poorly paved roads. Here she was, murdering for capital. Doing the very thing her mother warned her about, her mother moved out of Stilwater for that reason, so that at least one of her children wouldn't get caught up in this mess. But lo and behold, both of her offspring were…were notorious for their violence and it didn't seem to bother her one bit. The preceding months had been a mixed bag of emotions. While she and Jamal had naturally gravitated towards one another as siblings, there was still a space of emptiness. A space that Nova feared would never been filled, all as a result of their extended time apart in their formative years.

She had also noticed how, uninvolved she was with Shaundi and her brother being intimate. She frankly did not care, yet Jamal cared whether or not she became involved with anyone within the gang, especially his best friend, Johnny. She had yet to figure out why, but at this moment, to her, nothing would become of her and Johnny. Nothing more than a quick, weak, fleeting fling. Nova may have crossed into the business of blood and money, but never in the business of exchanging hearts.


	8. Chapter 8

TW: Abuse. (Long chapter)

* * *

A gurgle was muffled by the fluffy pillows; Nova tried her hardest to escape the warm sunlight fighting its way between the curtains. The previous twelve hours were nothing more than a blur that stung. She could hardly remember showering or even getting out of her clothing. She soundlessly prepared herself to rise out of bed. She didn't want to do anything yet did not want to sleep the entire day. It was almost always like this after a mission. It was normally muddled, an emotional struggle and numb for about a few hours. Propping herself against the headboard, Nova reached for her cell, nimbly scrolling through the touchscreen device.

Her eyebrow cocked, skimming through the piles of text messages from her homies, amazingly none from either Jamal or Johnny. Minutes later, she stumbled from her king size bed, daintily skipping down the stairs, her satiny brown legs feeling the cold air from underneath her night shirt. Quickly fixing a bowl of cereal, she stepped out onto the balcony, overlooking the city, legs propped against the silver metal railing, caring less for whoever saw her panties. Body slumped in the padded patio chair, head slightly tilted, she lazily chewed the cold cereal, eyebrows burrowed, eyes investigating the sidewalk below. She soaked in the serene peace, however, unable to get too lost in her thoughts as she heard her cellphone blared in the background.

Sighing heavily, Nova returned the loft, placing the bowl onto the marble counter, snatching her phone. "Hello?" she hoarsely answered, not realizing how scratchy her throat had become. "Aye, come by the house, quick meeting." Jamal ordered, hanging up soon after. Nova kissed her teeth, huffing loudly while stomping up the stairs. _"I can't get one day to just be lazy, eh?_" she whined. Clumsily throwing on a pair of jeans, and tossing on a jacket, she left the loft, going through the routine course to Jamal's rather ostentatious mansion a mere three blocks away. The wind was surprisingly crisp, despite being late summer, early autumn. She could feel it cut through her clothing, leaving invisible marks on her cheeks, blowing the hair not tucked away around her head.

Reaching his abode, she wriggled in a hidden entrance space from his backyard, stomping through the neatly trimmed grass. The atmosphere was shockingly serene; the only thing one could hear were cars driving past and the pool water gently slapping against the sides, no music blasting from Jamal's stereos, no gleeful laughing. Nova entered through the sliding doors, entering the luxury kitchen. No food was being cooked; the whole area seemed still. She pushed through the main hallway, converse echoing the entire way. The closer she came to the study; she could hear low voices and a TV in the distance. Now facing an intricately decorated wooden door, her knuckles rapped against it loudly; disrupting the thick tension she began to feel.

Without permission, she appeared in the room, quickly feeling overwhelmed as she always did in this room. The study of the Campbell Mansion stood quite tall, indulgent paintings and sculptures lined the walls, their pattern interrupted by long white wood bookcases. The room was to some extent dark with the velvet curtains partially loose. In the dead center of the room sat Jamal in his mahogany desk, laptop and a few photos neatly organized across it. Nova trembled as she walked closer to her brother; she wasn't a fan of this room. It did not inspire a relaxing mood. Finally sitting on a small black loveseat situated directly in front of his desk, Jamal's head rose upward, as if he never heard her knocking or footsteps.

"You don't have to sit there, here, come closer." He chuckled, pointing a small chair directly next to him. Obeying his command, she plopped down, freeing a heavy puff. Her hands were tightly wrapped around one another; she swore they were bright red at this point, her heart pounding rapidly. Jamal seemed to not notice any of this. "So, where is everyone else?" Nova questioned, nervously looking around the room. "Oh, I wanted to meet with you alone." He answered, finally putting his laptop to sleep and spinning to face her. Nova did notice, even in his most casual attire, he has an exceptional, charming quality to him. In some ways, he did favor their father physically. Well, only in how well he carried himself, always dressed to the nines, hair right; even his eyebrows were noticeably painstakingly taken care of.

Jamal leaned back, one leg lying on the other, a finger placed gingerly on his lip. He inhaled before finally speaking, "You've rightfully earned your spot. Some of the boys told me what happened yesterday. So, that I will say," he paused, eyeing his baby sister, "I won't lie, I didn't think it would be in you. To be frank, I honestly thought you had a better life than what I did. Yeah, Mississippi was backwards and poverty-stricken, but to me it was a quiet place to grow up." He voiced trailed feebly. She rubbed her palms over her thighs, slumping in her chair. "What did you think my life was?" she spouted rhetorically, feeling defensive. "What? Did you think that mom and I had it easy once she left?"

Jamal was quiet, racking his mind for some kind of response that didn't reek of being an asshole. "No, I didn't think it was a piece of cake, but you didn't have to grow up in the gutter. You know, I did envy you. Even if you were poor, you weren't forced to harm others to stay alive." He said. A lump grew in her throat, her eyes stinging and warm. "No, it wasn't easy Jamal and yes, I do admit. I didn't have to live under apparent violence. But…"she began to choke, "You have no earthly clue what mama had to deal with once she left father." Her lips were tightly pressed together, the color fleeing. How could Jamal _even _insinuate that they had it easier? He had no idea in her mind. The lifetime scars that their father left not only on Nova, but their mother. "You don't know do you?" She asked, with an ominous smirk. Jamal didn't speak. "Mama had to prostitute herself to make ends meet. Day in and day out, thirsty ass men would be in my house. Even my own biology teacher gave me a ride home just because he was on his way to sleep with my mother. You know why she was forced to do that? Because your darling father made mama's life hell, he cut her off from any kind of stability and he didn't even realize it. When she left him, everyone blamed her!" she shouted, leaning forward, to face her brother.

Once again, he was silent, only facing her, reading her expressions. "_Oh, how could you leave him? He was such a good man; he took care of you and your children. Where is Jamal? How could you leave him behind?!"_ she mimicked. Sitting on the edge of her chair, she continued, "When mama told her sisters about the abuse he put her through, you know what they said?" she stopped, waiting for an answer. "No, I don't." he responded curtly. "They told her she was lying, and even if he actually did she should have stayed. _They _blamed _her_ for _his _transgressions." She mouthed, feeling hot. Quietness filled the room. "The things this man did and said to her. The things he did and said to me. Jamal, he CHERISHED you over me. You know why, don't you?" she rattled. "Because…because I was his son." He answered.

"Exactly bro. I loved yet hated you. You got the love of a man that I was supposed to get too, but it wasn't your fault for his twisted mind. This man made mama and I feel utterly inferior, because we were women. He did what most men don't do outright. He told us how worthless we were, especially as Black women. The women who kept him alive, clothed him, fed him, because you sure as hell know that grandpa didn't care for him!" she roared, voice trembling. "So no, neither one of us had it easier; I only had to deal with it in a way you will never understand." "Get this, mama didn't leave him because of the abuse, yes it was a part of it, but when he started cheating on her with that White woman, Ms. Anderson down the hall. She had enough. She did not want to stay in a place, with a man who found her worthless on traits she could not help. Get this, in the divorce proceedings; the judge specifically put you with him because of the fact that the judge was friends with him. You don't think I already know how corrupt Stilwater is?" she hissed.

At this point, Jamal's jaws here clenched, for the first time she saw a side of him she had never seen – tears. "Look, I'm sorry Nova, I love you. I didn't know everything." He rambled, attempting to apologize. "I'm not mad at you, of course you didn't, he would tell you that and we were young. I'm not mad at you. I don't hate you, I love you so much, more than what I can articulate, but there are issues that I have to deal with, I have to find my self-worth in ways I don't think you can understand. For example, to see you with Shaundi cut me in some ways, because I think back to the shit dad said to us. Saying how physically unattractive we are, how stupid we are, we aren't good for anything. This is something I had to contend with – on my own, finding my space as a Black woman in a society that doesn't value me all that much."

"But that isn't for you to worry with, but what we need to focus on is how to repair this relationship…" she said, eyes averted from his.


	9. Chapter 9

TW: Abuse; rape (Long chapter)

* * *

The room was still tense, both of them teary-eyed. Jamal's hand on Nova's. "I won't tell a soul that you cry." She joked, attempting to clear the air. He scoffed, "Why worry about that? I mean, it's a tough predicament. I meet my sister again after nearly a decade and we have piles of issues to work out if we ever want to have a stable relationship." He noted, dismissing threats to his machismo status. He reached for a Kleenex, passing one to his sister. "I didn't know just how bad it was for mama, she never told me anything." He admitted. Nova's head jerked towards him, "What do you mean? You spoke to her?!" she screeched. With a strong hand, he placed it on her shoulder, calming her down.

"Yes, I did, about less than a year before her passing. I mean, you wouldn't really talk to me and I don't blame you given the history of it all." He informed bluntly, twirling a thread on his sweatpants. She bit her bottom lip, letting it sink in. "So…what happened?" she nervously asked. Jamal sighed, "Well, once pops died, I was able to talk to ma', but she actually called me first." At this point, neither of them spoke or looked at the other. The emotions were running high, and a mixture of everything. He began to tell that story. He could honestly remember that day like yesterday, typically.

The day his mother called him, it was an odd day. It was six months to the day of his father's death due to lung cancer – years of smoking cigars caught up to him. It was a bittersweet day because the moment he heard her voice, he knew she was on death's door herself. Her voice was not the robust, energetic, loving voice it had been in his childhood or maybe he had idealized her so much so, he couldn't actually remember how she truly was. This was the first time he'd spoken to her in so long and suddenly this burly, strong, statuesque man transformed into a small child, yearning to be in his mother's arms.

They spoke for hours that day, even though she was tired, she longed to speak with her son, the son stolen from her. She soon began to explain her declining health and that even she knew she would pass on soon. She spoke nothing of her ex-husband or how life was since the divorce. She solely focused on speaking to her son one last time.

"Take care of her." She sporadically commanded, voice waning. "Excuse me?" Jamal questioned, surprised on the other end. "Take care of Nova. There is absolutely nothing here for her. Without your help, she'll never be able to leave this place." She continued, holding her chest. "But, doesn't she have a degree and can speak another language?" He probed utterly confused. The woman breathed heavily, mustering strength to speak again, "Yes, but what good will do it here? None. Even with a degree she will end up like everyone else, like me. Stuck in a vicious cycle, stuck in an emotionally debilitating state. Please, just take her from here." She pleaded. The other end was dead silent and Jamal felt conflicted.

His mother had nary a clue that he was involved in gang life. He simply told her that he was a businessman at a local company – hence his financial stability. Swallowing hard he simply agreed, it was his mother's dying wish, to get his sister away from doom, but wasn't he only moving her from one doom to another?

Months later, she passed away, a week after Nova's graduation. As if she was holding out to simply to see her graduate. That was Nova's gift to her mother, to succeed in school, to prove her father wrong that she was an imbecile. Exceling in academics came naturally to her; Nova was a very perceptive, bright, articulate person, even in childhood. Despite their poor surroundings, her mother took her to the library often, purchasing her books as often as possible. She would praise her daughter often, frequently commenting on how intelligent she was, how beautiful she was both inside and out. Anything to heal the damage her ex-husband might have left on her child. Nova was an exceptionally beautiful child; both of her children were beautiful. Her mother could remember the day she was born; her eyes were a dark brown but always glistened with excitement. That was her defining trait, her eyes, they always told a story. Even her smile was bright, her one dimple showing the harder the smiled. She did anything to keep Nova smiling, to keep her happy. She did not want her to end up like herself. Married to scum, chained this rat, little education and no opportunities to leave when she could. Stuck with no support, she was desperate to get her out.

That is exactly what Jamal did, he finally contacted her, and surprised she was even willing to speak to him. "That is how you ended up where you are now." He explained desperately, watching her stunned expression. "I told mama that I would take care of you, but c'mon I couldn't tell my dying mother that I hadn't spoken to in years that I'm a gang member, but I promised her I'd take care of you." Nova rose from her chair, blood rushing to her feet. "Well, this is so much to take in, for the both of us really." She chuckled a bit, sitting down again. "Tell me about it, I was wondering something, off topic though." He spoke, "What's with you and Gat?" Nova's eyes widened, "Nothing at all bro, just a cute little fling!"  
Jamal shook his head, he wasn't convinced, but seemingly took her word. He knew Gat and he knew his sister. "Good. Keep it that way." He warned, but Nova brushed him off. "I'm not worried about anything happening with him, Jamal. I'm more concerned about us." She stated, feeling a sharp pang in her chest. "How was…he before he died? Did he suffer?" she keenly asked. "Well, he had lung cancer, of course he suffered!" he retorted. Nova backed away, stunned by his response. "Don't get defensive on me okay, I just wanted to know….. After everything he did, he deserved an ounce of suffering at least!" she spat.

Jamal rose to his feet, his face feeling hot, obviously offended. "Wait a damn minute!" Nova shouted, "Don't tell me you're _defending _this piece of shit?!" With lips parted, Jamal bit his tongue, clenching his fist, nearly forgetting that this was his blood kin. "Now, don't come in my house yelling at me! He wasn't as bad as you thought he was alright! **You** didn't live with him!" he boomed, startling Nova. Her face began to shine cherry red, eyes welling with furious tears. "_Of course, _you don't think he was all that bad! He adored you, you asshole! He actually fuckin' loved you! He loved you more than he loved his own damn wife! You must have amnesia or something; you don't remember him beating this shit out of mama do you or forcing himself on her in a drunken fit?" she barked, now standing inches from him, his jaw tight, eyes away from her.

"You must've forgotten how cruel he was to me? No, he didn't lay a finger on me, but words were enough, Jamal. How the man that was supposed to love me – didn't. He _hated _me. He thought that I was disgusting! He said that I was a wicked thing, a moron, and ugly. That I would grow up to be a hoe. He did not want me, Jamal and you know it! How can you say he wasn't that bad when he treated his us this way?" Jamal didn't speak, feeling too ashamed yet defensive. Her eyes scanned her brother for a trace of remorse. "He treated you how he should have treated me. **HE **is the reason I cannot trust _any _man, even you to an extent. **HE **is the reason I have never been in a loving relationship, because for the longest, I thought what man could love me? **HE **fucked me up, but nothing like how he ruined our mother. He absolutely destroyed her and you fuckin' know it as good as anyone else." She reminded.  
"That son a bitch stole you from her. He didn't want her to have custody because he cherished her but he also knew it would be a final blow, she couldn't have her children. You don't know how many nights I had to console mama, how many nights I had to fight back the urge to find and kill that motherfucker. When he began to cheat on her with that woman down the hall and treated _her _better than he treated his wife, because he felt White women deserved better. He humiliated her even more. AND EVERYONE IN THE FUCKIN'APARTMENT COMPLEX KNEW ABOUT HIS BULLSHIT! How he left her with nothing and when she came home, she had to fuckin' prostitute herself to keep my ass alive, because her own damn family thought she was lying. Why? Because before she left he specifically told a fuckin' lie to them. He told them that she left him and had been cheating on him! He broke her Jamal. He is a despicable, twisted man."

At this point, Nova's face was flooded with tears, her voice shaky, and adrenaline pumping. "And you can't say a word can you?" she whispered, sniffling loudly. If anything, Jamal could only fall to the ground, "I…didn't know all of that. It's not like he was going to tell me of the shit he did to you, he only told me that mama didn't want to talk to me, that she didn't want me. I…" his words were cut short, but the knocking at the door. Nova immediately turned away from the door, quickly wiping her face. "Come in." he murmured his voice visibly weaker than normally. It was Pierce and Shaundi. "Yo' Boss, Carlos just hit me up. He said he's got something for you about the Brotherhood." Pierce announced, oblivious to the scene in front of him, Shaundi was not.

"Aight, tell him I said thanks. Tell him to meet me at the spot in about two hours, Nova why don't you head over there with Pierce." She merely nodded, skirting away speedily out of the room. There stood Shaundi and Jamal alone.


	10. Chapter 10

"It was about your father, wasn't it? Shaundi quietly asked, now sitting on the desk, Jamal now collapsed in his chair, eyebrows burrowed, and eyes red. "How did you know?" he managed to respond. Shaundi ignored his words, "Whatever, she said, her feelings are feeling Jamal, you have to handle that and I know you are conflicted, but how she feels, it's validated." Shaundi advised, pursing her lips together as she watched her significant other struggle. He groaned loudly, unable to face Shaundi.

"Shaundi, you don't get it." He shot, clearing his throat simultaneously. She giggled, scooting off of the desk and onto his lap, wrapping her thin arm around his shoulders. "I get it alright, Jamal. You saw a side of your father that Nova deserved, that she never got to experience, something she needed. Naturally, you'll see things differently, but you cannot dismiss how she feels towards the man, especially since she could just as easily shut you out and we both know how that would break your heart." Jamal's arms wrapped around Shaundi's waist, pulling her closer, he actually enjoyed how good she smelled, her perfume was unique and no, it wasn't always weed.

"How did you know this?" he investigated, staring off at the carpeted floor. "That's because I'm fuckin' you silly! I see things others don't, I know things others don't. No, I don't know the entire situation, but I know there is an ugly past that could very well threaten to tear two siblings who deserve a strong relationship, apart." She explained. Jamal sniffled, holding her tighter. "Can I be honest?" she asked, he nodded as Shaundi continued, and "I have always personally thought that your father was lying about what happened." Jamal's head jolted to hers, "What the hell do you mean by that? You only met the man all of about four times!"

Shaundi looked him square in his eyes and replied, "Yeah, and in those four times I stayed over I knew something was up. It doesn't take long for my intuition about a man to ring. Tell me Jamal, he says, you say that the story is that your mother cheated on your father and left him, right?" She paused, taking silence as acknowledgment, "How could a mother, that you say was incredibly loving to you, nurturing, just up and leave you? What mother who _loves _her child just leave them behind and never call, visit – anything?" Jamal opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. "Also, your father played the victim card and said that your mother took Nova away, but riddle me this, that man had absolutely no sign of Nova. No photos, no letters, not even an old piece of clothing or a doll. If you hadn't told me, I would have never known you had a sister. Those two things alone raised red flags."

She laid her head on his, intertwining her fingers within his. This was why he fell in love with Shaundi unexpectedly. From appearances, they do not match. Here is a man, fresh from a GQ magazine and she…not so much. The only well-kept thing about her was her hair. She always wore t-shirts and jeans. However, she completed him emotionally; she gave him ample ground and support. She helped him unwind and forget the troubles. She helped guide him in all of this. He was forever indebted to this woman. "You have good points." He sheepishly admitted.

"I know that I do, babe!" she remarked, hugging him. "Hear me out, this thing with your baby sister will take a long time to heal and it may never heal completely, but you need to try. I know that she's struggling emotionally, but she adores the hell out of you, you are the big brother she's been longing for. And yes – I do know about her hesitance towards me and I'm not bothered by it." She revealed. With a crinkled face Jamal glanced at his woman, bewildered. "What you mean? You know that she's uncomfortable with our relationship?" Shaundi bobbed her head. "If you knew, why didn't you say anything?" he questioned.

"I mean, I learned about these things in my women's studies classes. I know that for her, especially considering how her father's relations and attitudes towards Black women were deplorable, it can be difficult to swallow. All of her life, not only has her own father rejected her because of things she couldn't control, but even our society says the same shit about women like her" She breathed, " I know that she doesn't think that I'm a bad person, but to be blunt, I know she's wary of seeing you with me. It triggers her inside that she's afraid you'll be just like him…like everyone else. You'll reject her, so I allow her to be distant with me, because I understand, her issues aren't about me, they're more than me. I mean, she and Gat have been flirting for two or three months now and have even kissed and Gat hasn't even seen her collarbone. That's how I know something is up."

Jamal heaved, apparently frustrated. "What do I do then? Just let it play out? Wait a damn minute, they KISSED and you knew?!" he yelled, turning her to face him. "Well, yeah, but I didn't tell you because you'd freak the fuck out. I didn't think anything of it, because like I said, they haven't even fucked. And c'mon sweetie we live in Stilwater, folks fuck for a first date. So with that in mind, I know that her reluctance to really get close to Gat stems from issues of her past. Plus, his reluctance stems from his issues, which I know _all_ about." She told, uncaring to Jamal's fuming tantrum.

"Leave it be, honey. There is little we can do, but you do need to focus on rebuilding things with your sister, because I do know, if the Brotherhood get a hold of this weakness, they will use it to their advantage." She cautioned. "Now, you either you can get going _or…_" she suggested, lips curled to the side. Yanked from his deep thoughts, he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, biting his bottom lip, laughing softly. "Or…." He seductively murmured. Rising from his lap, she stood directly in front of him, situating herself on his lap, breasts in his face. "Or, you can take care of some business before you go." She whispered in ears. Jamal grinned and stood, lifting Shaundi with him. Pushing a few papers and books to the side, he placed on the desk, nibbling at the nape of her neck. "I take the second option." He groaned, exploring her body.


	11. Chapter 11

Emotions still freshly etched into her mind, Nova was sprawled across the couch, feet dangling lazily. Pierce, once again, was in the office, doing only the good Lord knows. Carlos was sitting across from her, drawing on a map of Stilwater. Carlos and Nova were actually among the youngest of the higher ranking officers. He, being fresh out of high school, was the younger of the two. Carlos Mendoza originally from the Barrios, moved to the southern end of the suburbs, in the trailer park neighborhood.

Nova knew that Carlos was the reason her brother was no longer in prison, hence his little brother status with Jamal. If she got along with anyone the most, it was Carlos, mainly because of them both being babies and being treated as such, having to constantly prove themselves as such was the game. However, she didn't know much about him. He didn't tell much all that much. When she first met him, all she knew was that he had an older brother, Anthony, who had been in the 3rd Street Saints five years ago, before Jamal fell into a coma and the original boss had mysteriously disappeared.

At one meeting however, Carlos revealed to the entire group that, "his family was divided along purple and crimson lines." Meaning half of his family banged for the Saints and the other half for what was formally Los Carnales and now the Brotherhood. When Pierce and Nova asked how that family setup worked on holidays, Carlos tersely replied that it didn't, they simply don't converse. To Nova, this was still odd, and it didn't give her much confidence. Her brother knew that all along, but still assigned him to the Brotherhood – which Nova felt, was a grave mistake.

From a distance, she could hear the elevator door glide open and a pair of feet traverse the carpet. A lump grew in her throat, she knew it was Jamal. Nova buried her face into the couch, simply acting as an ostrich. Glimpsing at her, Jamal sighed silently and walked to Carlos. "Ayo, man, what you got for me?" he announced, distracting Carlos from his planning. "I talked to Maero, he wanted to meet up with you and see if you two could work something out other than fight." He informed, still circling pars of the map. Jamal sucked his teeth, "Of course he'd say that after I annihilated two other gangs." With eyes on Jamal, Carlos lifted his head finally, "Ah, c'mon man, maybe he just doesn't want to fight. It _is _kind of costly when you think about it." He assumed aloud.

"Okay, okay. If you say so, when does he want to meet up?" Jamal asked, hands deep in his pockets. "I can tell him to be on his way now if you want over at Black Bottom." Carlos expressed, finally rolling the map and placing it in an envelope. "Um, okay, well tell him that. What do you need the map for?" Jamal innocently wondered. As Carlos passed Jamal and began to walk up the stairs, he replied, "In case we need to get the hell out of there." "Hmm, I like how you think my guy!" Jamal exclaimed, tailing the younger man. "Yo, Pierce, bring yo' ass on. We got shit to do!" he ordered and soon the three men left the building, leaving Nova to her lonesome.

* * *

The lilac Eiswolf crept into the parking lot of Black Bottom, the poor factory workers and homeless littered all about the area. Jamal's nose crinkled at the smell of by-products from the various plants surrounding Black Bottom. "This is a physical representation of how nasty Stilwater is." Pierce whined, scraping the dirt off of his Timberlands on the grass. "I would tell you to quit your bitchin' but I have to agree with you." Jamal grimaced, walking ever so carefully towards the building entrance. "So where is he supposed to be?" Jamal whispered to Carlos.

"Down by the concession stand, in the caves." He answered, leading the way. "Aight, Pierce, stay here in case we need you to get away." The two quickly descended the winding metal staircases, pushing past tourists rather rudely. They passed the movie area, which began to grow darker the farther they explored the caves. Eventually, Carlos was forced to take out a flashlight in order to find their way. Before long they spotted a man off in the dimly lit distance sitting on a bench, his fiery red hair and matching shirt being a dead giveaway. Jamal, walked in front of him, approaching him. "You Maero?" he questioned, keeping his distance and guard on high alert. "That's right." He confirmed arms crossed. Maero's physical presence nearly challenged that of Jamal's. "Where's your crew?" he heckled, scanning the benches.

"I don't need one." He bluntly stated. Jamal chortled while loading his Vice 9 and pointing it directly to Maero's forehead – he didn't flinch. "You sure about that? I could kill you right now." He threatened. Standing, towering over him, Maero boomed, "No, you couldn't." With a smile, Jamal dropped his stance. "What do you want?" Maero paced around him. "Listen, I'm not stupid. I know who you are and there's no reason for us to tear each other apart." He stated. With a smug expression, Jamal reacted, "I'm listening." Continuously pacing, Maero threw his plan on the table, "Here's what I'm thinking. We divide Stilwater – "as he said this, a whiny voice could be heard from around the bend, "I hear voices! This way!" the male voice directed.

"Ah shit!" Carlos yelped, firing at the police charging towards them, hitting on in the arm and jumping over the bench for cover. The three fought through the police, screams echoing from all over. "Look, we can either go by car or we can escape by boat – your call." Carlos recommended once they began to push through the oncoming slaughter. Forging through the blockade of the police and civilians they arrived at a rest point, "The boat?" Maero said to the other two, nodding their heads, Jamal herded the rear end of group, fending off anyone chasing after them.

"Get in! Get in!" Carlos hollered, ushering both men inside. Quickly speeding off, the engine roared along with the sounds of crashing waves and helicopters overhead. "What the fuck…" Jamal uttered, holding on tightly to the sides of the boat as is sped wildly through the murky water. "Sheesh, can you at least drive in a straight line?!" he complained. "Either you want to drown or live, either way I suggest you quit whining!" Carlos shot, dodging the wooden polls jutting from the water. He instantly shut his mouth, rolling his eyes.

Carefully pulling into a small port behind the Brotherhood hideout, Carlos shut off the engine, the three men clambered out of the boat, strolling to the entrance. Carlos and Jamal were in awe of the scenery ahead of them. Heavy metal blasting from several speakers, elaborately blood red, white and gold, designed Legions, Swindles and Alaskan Compensators parked every which way. There were profoundly tattooed and pierced men and women sitting on spare tires, a few men revving their engines in order to impress their fellow gang members.

"_Jesus_, it's like a coked up sideshow!" Carlos exclaimed, scanning the scene. Maero patted him on the back, gloating, "Pretty impressive, huh?" The men approached the largest truck of them all, which was currently being repaired by a rather small man, with red tipped hair. "Don't you worry about being in the open?" Jamal pondered, gazing at the man ahead of him. "People know to say away." Maero told him, halting immediately in front of what was obviously his truck. "How's my truck coming?" he inquired, leaning against it with one arm. The mechanic stopped working, looking up towards his boss, "It'll be ready for the competition." He said smugly.

Jamal ogled him; he looked far too familiar, as if they had crossed paths at one point or another. "Thanks, Donnie." Maero rumbled, walking away. "_You know that guy?" _Carlos whispered, Jamal curtly replied, "Later." He walked briskly in order to keep up with Maero's long strides. Now arriving within the abandoned, decrepit warehouse, they stumbled upon a makeshift tattoo parlor, currently occupied by two people. One was a scrawny, yet slightly muscular man with golden blonde hair, shaved eccentrically on the sides; he went by the name of Matthew. He was strumming away at his guitar. The other person, a red-headed female squealed, "You're back!" running and jumping into Maero's arms."C'mon, you expected anything less?" he proclaimed, pecking her on the lips. Placing her on the floor and handing her a wad of cash, the woman peaked around Maero's broad frame, checking the two guests he had brought with him. With an extended hand, she introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Jessica." Returning the gesture, Jamal replied, "Nice to meet you." Following in suit, Carlos familiarized himself, "Hi. I'm Carlos." Jessica looked him up and down, with lips tucked to the side, "I'm still Jessica. You know, you remind me of my old house cleaner." Shocked, Carlos glanced away from her, _"This racist bitch."_ He thought. Jessica giggled, "I'm kidding."

Maero, being Latino himself, gently guided her to the side, signifying his displeasure with her comment. "I was kidding!?" she pleaded. "Babe, you wanna count the cash?" he suggested. "Sure." Jessica moaned, resigning herself to the broken down counter. "Yo Matt, you ready to work?" Maero asked, sitting in the old chair in the middle of the space. "Hey, aren't you the guitarist from the Feed Dogs?" Carlos asked. Matt gave a positive gesture. "Don't encourage him." Jessica grimaced, still going through the green paper.

"Listen lady, you guys met at one of my concerts so I don't wanna hear it!" he spat, pulling a cart of tattoo instruments near Maero. "Don't you think you have enough tattoos?" Carlos conjectured, admiring the myriad of artwork on his skin. "Brother, I gotta a lot of canvas left." Maero boomed, and with a shrug Carlos tucked his hands into his pockets. "So, let's get back to business, the Brotherhood is about to come into something big and I think the Saints are gonna wanna get in on the ground floor." He divulged. "So, what's the offer?" Jamal asked as the tattoo gun hummed in the background. "Twenty-eighty." Maero quickly responded. "I'm assuming _I _get the eighty." Jamal mentioned. "Yeah, sure you do." Maero joked, dismissing his remark.

"Do you really expect me to take twenty and say thanks?" Jamal hissed while side-eyeing the man. "On your hands and fuckin' knees." Maero grumbled, glimpsing back at him. "Is this a joke? I used to own Stil–"he began, being rudely interrupted. "Used to is right, time has passed you by, now you're a has-been with some burn scars." He insulted nonchalantly. "I suggest you shut the fuck up!" Jamal roared, Carlos attempting to hold him back. Jerking forward, Maero yelled, "You're kidding me, right?!" "Hey man, be cool." Matt advised, holding his own friend back. Maero gazed at him, leaning back into a relaxed position. "You really think that a bunch of washed up bangers like you and Gat have a chance against the Brotherhood?" bellowed.

Glaring at the man and with a shade of threat, Jamal replied, "We'll see. Let's go Carlos." Turning to hastily leave, Carlos followed right behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

In some way or another, absolutely no one has an easy life in Stilwater, but the struggle is far more evident for those who grow up in Sunnyvale, Sunsinger or Elysian Fields or any area riddled with poverty. These areas are the physical representation of city corruption and mismanagement of the flow of power. It's a dichotomy of sorts. On one hand, the gang violence threatens your very existence, but the gang violence is also the force that protects you from the gentrification and oppressive force that is the Stilwater Police Department and the mega rich of Stilwater.

Gang affiliation is akin to clan affiliation. Families have generational ties to certain groups, especially depending upon the neighborhoods they reside and rarely do people move from these places. It isn't uncommon to have a great-grandfather who was a member of the Los Carnales or Westside Rollerz, which were born out of the Chinatown community decades ago. You join the gang that your family pledges allegiance to without question, without consideration. You die for them, you live for them. They protect you, you protect them.

Rarely does one ever see a switching of sides or dropping flags. The Mendoza family of Stilwater is such a rarity in that they are the only family in which the power struggles of two gangs lie. The Mendoza family is divided upon purple and crimson lines, a family in which you see a split in allegiance. Originally strong patrons of Los Carnales, the Mendoza patriarch and matriarch, Roberto and Patricia Mendoza were one of the strongest supporters of Los Carnales in their founding days in 1959. This continued well into the early 1990's.

Generation after generation, child after child, and the Mendoza family were among not only the richest but the most prominent families of the gang. In this era, they were the most powerful, along with the Westside Rollerz despite being famously disorganized; however, the formation of the Vice Kings out of the Projects in 1973, controlling much of Northern Stilwater, endangered the stability that both gangs had been blessed with for years. When the Vice Kings later split and the 3rd Street Saints were established by Julius, who was once a member of the VK, they began to chip away at the LC.

What truly brought the LC to their knees was what threatens all groups, inter-gang fighting and rivalries. The Mendoza families were essentially run out of the Barrios once the 3rd Street Saints claimed that region. Though most were ruthlessly murdered or fled to Colombia, the remaining Mendoza's, Antony, Priscilla and their three children, Octavia, Vanessa and Miguel relocated to the Suburbs, hiding in the peace and protection the Westside Rollerz offered.

Being fallen members, the family grudgingly kept their flags low but never disloyal. In 1985, Miguel Mendoza met and fell in love with Antonia Velasquez, whose family also represented the now defunct and fallen gang. Miguel and Antonia quickly married and moved back into the Barrios, starting their quiet life together, soon having three children of their own, Anthony Mendoza 1987, Mariana Mendoza 1989 and the baby, Carlos Mendoza in 1990. Around the birth of Carlos, did the 3rd Street Saints grow in tremendous affluence and influence, pushing back any remaining enemy gangs. At this point, the Latino community of Stilwater was strikingly polarized between two gangs.

In 1992, Miguel did the unthinkable for a Mendoza descendant, he pledged his allegiance to the Saints, thus making them the first and only family to have switched sides. Despite this, many of Antonia's family remained loyal to the LC, effectively disowning her after her refusal to divorce her love and pledged with the gang herself. The Mendoza family essentially became the number one target, but with no running organization, what could their adversaries _really_ do, particularly under the unmatched protection of the Saints. Miguel and Antonia were considered lucky, despite being open enemies to the LC, they lived and died rather peacefully albeit young.

In 1999, after nearly a decade in power, the Saints fell after a mysterious boat explosion with then Mayor Marshall Winslow and any Saints either dropped their flags or went into hiding. During the crumbling of an infantile empire, Anthony, the oldest Mendoza child was brutally murdered in a subsequent attack when he refused to not wear his purple regalia. Later that year, the Brotherhood who had been funded by the LC in Colombia emerged, wiping out any Saints in a genocidal fashion. This was described as an outright war of Stilwater so much blood had been shed, the bloodiest period of time in the city's history.

Mariana and Carlos returned to Elysian Fields to attempt to recoup from the impulsive murder of their brother and to live in relative peace, but in 2003, 14 year old Carlos was soon picked up and arrested on shady possession charges and sentenced to ten years in Stilwater Penitentiary. Such young prisoners were not unheard of, considering that in the eyes of Stilwater government juvenile detention centers were seen as entities that coddled the Stilwater poor, thus sentencing them to harsher and undeserved prison terms.

Soon after being incarcerated, Carlos quickly lost touch with his sister, Mariana. Although they seemed to have been incredibly close. What made the matter worse, Carlos was not permitted to write, have visitations or call anyone. The years in the prison quickly made the baby-faced boy a little more callous, a little more cynical. One day during rec hour, Carlos saw the infamous Johnny Gat, living his own death sentence in the same prison. Gat was a recluse, sitting in his jail cell, refusing to speak, only awaiting the day he either died or was miraculously freed.

It was in the same day, the prison population became abuzz with the news that Jamal Campbell was awakening from his coma. Carlos, being the observant and clever person he was, purposely got into a fight with a fellow inmate and was shanked. He figured if he could get close to Jamal, he could free him who in turn would free Gat and would then help reawaken the Saints – he had this all planned months before, never once believing his plan would come to life.

And just that happened, the following day Carlos was a "free" man, helping Jamal bust out of the prison, filling him in on the fact that three gangs and Ultor had moved into Stilwater and where to find Gat. It was soon after this, Carlos traveled to Elysian Fields at breakneck speed. It had been two, nearly three years since his incarceration, two or three years since he had last heard from his sister. Arriving in the worn down park, Carlos soon realized just _how _much life on the outside had changed. Elysian Fields, a neutral territory as no gangs truly existed before he was sent to prison, was under the control of the Sons of Samedi.

Coming to the trailer he and sister lived, he found it empty and disheveled, as if no one had lived there in years and had vacated in a rush. There was something else Carlos had noticed about the neighborhood, any and every one he knew were gone. He quickly learned from a resident homeless woman that they were either murdered or fled to Steelport – where they couldn't be touched due to immunity in that city. As for the whereabouts of his sister, everyone was mum, tight-lipped and refused to speak to him.

Naturally, Carlos picked his family's flag and joined the Saints, hell bent on finding his sister and rectifying the wrong committed to his deceased brother.


	13. Chapter 13

"_Ugh, my word_, this tastes _so _good!" Nova moaning, downing the ice cold beer, reveling in every long sip she took. "Sheesh, calm down girl, that's the third beer and we haven't even been at this place for an hour!" Carlos cautioned, casually sipping on his own. Now, she was nibbling on a few tortilla chips, watching a few people dance to Salsa music on the opposite corner of Los Amigos. "Carlos," she began, touching his hand, "you're such a moral savior, you have like, the most difficult life story of us all and you're the nicest person ever."

Carlos chortled, shaking his head at his companion. "Mija, please. My story is no better or any worse than anyone else's story. I guess I can't really bring myself to be a dick. I mean, mi hermano, Anthony was a dick from hell, such an asshole, but always had your back." He reminisced while fiddling with a chip. Nova released a small belch, relaxing in the cushioned booth. Over the past week, Carlos and Nova spent an incredible amount of time together, considering that Jamal and Shaundi were locked up in his mansion, Pierce was playing around with local strippers and well, Nova and Gat were actively avoiding one another.

"Tell me, Nova. Why did your mom name you Nova?" Carlos wondered; now opening up another beer. "Well, since you know how much of a raving psychopath my father was, my mother purposely named me Nova after y'know, Supernova." She explained. "I guess it was something to boost my self-esteem, something to make me feel tremendous about myself." Carlos nodded his head in acknowledgement, putting his feet on Nova's end of the booth, relaxing himself. "So, is that why you have man troubles?" he blurted, gazing at her. Pretending to appear flabbergasted, Nova retorted, "Well, excuse me!" The pair let out a pretentious, ugly laugh, disturbing the customers next to them.

"Ahaha, no but really, it does play a large part in my relationship problems." She confessed, sighing and staring out of the window. The two were completely silent. Adjusting his position, Carlos leaned forward, "So is that why you're avoiding Gat?" Yanking her face to him, her eyes widened significantly. "No…what on earth would give you _that _idea?! We just had a little kiss, nothing more nothing less. Sheesh, you people!" she rambled. Carlos chuckled, "You're giving yourself away Nova. Shaundi knows it. I know it. Hell, even Jamal knows the game." He said. "What game? There's no game Carlos. We're just friends." She grunted. Nova was extremely uncomfortable at this moment. The kiss was two months ago and they had never said a word since then. She hadn't even really spoken about it or Johnny to anyone.

"Nova…mija, you can't play me." He smirked, swallowing the amber beverage. Nova sighed, gently rapping her fingers against the faux wood table. She tucked her curly hair behind her ears, gingerly biting her lips, careful not to disturb the MAC lipstick coating her full lips. "It's true, alright? You guys are right. I do…" she stopped, gulping for air, "I do have feelings for Johnny, but I don't love him or anything. I just _like like_ the man." Carlos leaned back, seeming satisfied. "Carlos, please, I beg you not to tell anyone. You're the only person I've told this to, but can you blame me? Gat is absolutely divine and he knows he's attractive as hell, but we're so alike at the same time. In the short time we actually did talk, we clicked, we had chemistry." She groaned, diverting her gaze away from Carlos.  
"I see, but what? You feel bad because the man just lost his first real love in a gory murder hardly a year ago? Because he's your brother's best friend for life or could it be all of that **plus **the combination that your father's abusive behavior has you distrustful of not only anyone but men in an intimate manner?" he prodded already knowing full well the answer. With a spiteful countenance, Nova jeered at her friend, "Shut the fuck up Carlos." He simply laughed, dismissing her insult. "Are all of your relationships like this?" Nova began to self-reflect, to be honest, she had never been in a serious relationship, every man she became dangerously close to, she would flee without any word.

"I am taking your silence as a yes." He said. "Your word is safe with me, but look, even if you nothing ever comes of you and Gat, at some point in your life, you need to begin to heal. So that maybe, one day, you can have a healthy friendship, a healthy relationship, a healthy emotional life. This is coming from a man who can't find his big sister and is somehow emotionally alive." Nova's eyes swelled with tears, she looked down at the table, twirling with the buttons on her jacket. "I don't know Carlos, what you say, it's sounds so great, but right now as of now, this moment, you and Jamal are probably the only two people in the world I have some extensive amount of trust." She confided. "Nova…." He called, grabbing her hand, "you fear Gat's going to reject you based on what you were told, don't you, that you will be nothing more than a plaything for him."

She bobbed her head, exhaling. "Look, I'm not asking you to be entirely healthy and healed right now, that takes years, but you need to try to live, because you aren't getting any younger, even if you look about the age of twelve." He teased. Nova slapped his hand, giggling through the tears. "Aye, that's the spirit!" he cheered. "Carlos, how are you able to have a relationship with Lisabeth giving everything in your life?" Nova questioned, wiping her face carefully. "I mean, she completes me, meeting her was one of the happiest days in my life after getting out of the 'pen. She kept me grounded when I thought I would crack. She's a good woman. Everyone deserves that one person in their lives, y'know?" he rambled, blushing.

"Awww, how absolutely adorable!" Nova squealed, clapping her hands. "Oh stop, aye, why don't I teach you some of that Salsa. You can twerk, I can salsa." He rambled, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the dance floor. "No, no! Stop! Carlos, oh dear God, no!" she protested, struggling to break free, for such a small guy, his grip was strong. Now onto the dance floor, the music played, fast and rhythmic, Carlos' footwork was phenomenal. "Oh shit, I hope you don't expect me to do be able to do that?!" Nova freaked trying to keep up.

"You can do it, just feel the music!" he laughed while instructing her. The air was ripe with joyfulness. Even if Nova couldn't exactly dance in the same way Carlos could, it was still fun to sip on beers and let loose, something that rarely happens when you're currently taking down a rival gang. "Okay, you've almost got the hang of it! Your footwork needs some help though." Carlos encouraged. "I hate you Carlos!" she jokingly growled, a little tipsy. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed. Handing the empty bottles to the waitress, she whipped her head around, "What?" "It's like three in the morning, I need to walk you home or something!" he announced, grabbing his jacket and handing the manager two hundred dollar bills.

Sliding her arms into her coat, she remarked, "What the hell Carlos?!" He shrugged, now heading towards the door, holding it open, the nighttime wind smacking them in the face. Even in winter, it was still moderately warm. "What? We stayed way past closing time, I had to pay the guy for the trouble staying open so late." He stated, pressing the button to cross the street. "I'll walk you to Jamal's place, since its close." Arm in arm, the two calmly strolled down the sidewalk in the gated community. "What's Jamal doing for his birthday? Isn't it in two weeks?" Carlos asked. "Yeah, I think he's gonna buy out Club Koi or something, I don't know. You goin'?" she responded indifferently. "Hell yeah! Why would I not?" he yelped.

Now turning the corner, Carlos and Nova were a few yards away from the mansion. "Nova, I want you to trust us, alright? No one here is out to harm you, we do love you. You're our family, okay?" he reminded, giving Nova a small hug. Nova began to beam, "I see that now, I guess I just needed to hear that." Landing at the bottom of the driveway, which was situated on the hill, they stood directly in front of one another, giving each other a tight squeeze. "I know what your father said hurt, but fuck that guy. No really, you aren't an idiot; you aren't wicked and vile, you definitely are worth more than what he thought; now get inside and get some sleep 'aight?" he ordered nudging her to the front door and watching her as she skipped up the sloppy path.

Reaching the front door, Nova turned to wave, slipping inside quiet manor. Everyone was asleep and the house was pitch black. "Oh fuck me." She whispered, stepping carefully as to not knock any of her brother's expensive decorations over. Feeling the walls, she found her way into the living space, and gasped loudly. "What the hell Gat!" she hissed, hand over her chest. "What are you doing here and why are you still awake?" she asked. He didn't answer her, only rising from the couch and striding towards her. "What the hell was that?" he grumbled. Nova was stunned and confused. This first time they had spoken in weeks and he was angry with her.

"What…what are you talking about? I was just out having a good time with Carlos. What of it?" she countered. "You flirtin' with his ass too?!" he accused, stifling his naturally loud voice. "Johnny, what the fuck is your problem, no I'm not! He has a girlfriend, remember?!" she came back, taking a step back. "Gat, you're being irrational right now, go to bed or something!" she shot, walking around him to the couch. "Oh fuck you Nova. You're full of fuckin' shit." He yelled, leaving the room and the house, slamming the door behind him.

She felt a tingle rush throughout her body. Those words, the force, the anger powering them pierced a hole into her heart. "_Was he really being jealous right now_?" she thought, now bawling like a toddler. "_I didn't do anything!"_ she mouthed. How could he be that way? They weren't a couple or anything, hell; they haven't spoken in nearly two months. He had no clue that she had just confessed her feelings for him to Carlos. Now sobbing violently yet quietly, her hands covered her face and ruined her makeup.

A hallway light instantly flickered on, through the blurry tears; she could see Shaundi, wrapped in a silk beige night robe at the top of the stairs. Nova wiped her face at lightening speed, adjusting her clothing. "Nova, is that you?" Shaundi called, walking down the stairs. "Yeah, it's me." She responded, cracking a forced smile. "Are you alright? I swear I thought I heard you crying." She groaned, obviously still sleepy. "What? No! I just had to blow my nose, sorry about that, I'll be on my way to bed." She lied, buzzing past Shaundi and darting into the guest bedroom.

Once closing the door behind her, the tears began to stream once more. "What the absolute hell is wrong with me?" she moaned. She crawled into bed, only yanking her shoes off, soon crying herself to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The resulting morning, Nova awoke to a massive, pounding headache. "Oi, what the hell? I didn't even drink that much?" she whimpered, rushing to close the curtains. Staggering across the room, Nova showered speedily, and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Her mind had yet to rush back to last night, ultimately feeling some sense of numbness. She opened the bedroom door, peaking outside; the house was quiet save for the sound of sizzle of a griddle and a laughing in the kitchen. She could smell eggs and pancakes throughout the house. Sluggishly making her away across the hallway, through the living room and into the kitchen, she awkwardly said her good mornings.

"Well, it's a surprise to see you up so early!" Jamal heckled, sipping his black coffee. He was sitting at a small breakfast table near the corner of the kitchen. "Oh come off it, I do wake up early often!" she snapped. "Oh, the little princess is bitchy this morning!" he joked. "Jamal! Quit it." Shaundi quipped, shoving a plate of breakfast to Nova. "Yes mama." Jamal mocked, still laughing into his cup. Shaundi sat next to her, finishing her own plate. "You can't even let the damn girl wake up and you're already teasing her." She admonished.  
"Isn't that my job?!" he yelped. Nova shot him a murderous glare, "If you don't shut the fuck up, you'll be deep throating this knife." He immediately went back to this breakfast. "I'm assuming you had a good night." Shaundi asked coolly while biting her eggs. Nova replied, "Yeah, it was pretty chill and cool. Maybe we'll hang out again." She continued eating her breakfast, emotions slowly creeping into her conscious. "Anyway, anyone what's with Gat? He was so fuckin' crabby this morning!" Shaundi complained.

Nova remained silent, the floodgates nearly breaking open. Jamal merely shrugged, "When is he not crabby or generally angry?" "You have a point there babe." Shaundi agreed, taking up dishes and leaving to wash them. Her brother placed the coffee cup onto the table, one arm across the table, and his legs in their signature pose. "Did I mention how much I fuckin' hate the Brotherhood?" he announced. No one answered. "I mean the gall of that mothafucka. How he gone offer 80/20?! Is he out his mind?!" Jamal gripped, shaking his head. "I still haven't come up with a way to get back at that bold as son of a bitch!" he revealed.

"Don't worry about it right now, bro." Nova dismissed. "Why the fuck not?!" he yelled. "Well, I mean your birthday is coming up, don't you just wanna chill for a second?" Shaundi interjected, wiping a plate down. "Oh yeah…about that! I'm thinking about buying out Club Koi for a night. It'll be the first birthday in a while that I actually spend it in Stilwater." He said. "Club Koi? I haven't been in there actually." Nova piped. "It's a cool place, not missing out on much but hey, everyone has to have a birthday party in a club." He expressed.

"Then after the party, we can worry about whooping Maero's ass, okay?" Shaundi rolled her eyes; Nova gave him a disgruntled expression. "I'm gonna go hit up Pierce, see if he can set this up." Jamal mumbled, leaving the kitchen. Finishing the last dish and putting it in the cabinet, Shaundi said, "You wanna hang out by the pool today?" Nova shrugged her shoulders, agreeing.

Ten minutes later, Shaundi was walking to the backdoor, with Nova in toe. Sliding the door open, the women walked to the soft, cushiony patio chairs. Nova watched as Shaundi's towel slid smoothly from her around her, Nova knew instantly why Jamal was so enchanted with the woman. For a pot smoking hippie, her body was toned and fit. Nova was actually surprised. "Hey, you gonna stop checking me out and take your towel off?" Shaundi teased, tugging at it. "Oh geez, girl are you crazy?!" she shrieked, moving away from her.

"Ah, c'mon it's just me!" she squealed, chasing Nova around the cream colored chairs. "Shaundi quit it!" she whined. "Why are so shy?!" she teased, stopping in front of her. Nova grunted, walking around her back to the chair, Shaundi went to sit on the edge of the crystal clear pool, swirling her feet in the cool water, forming circles. Tying her hair in a high bun; Nova stepped out of her towel, neatly placing it on the chair, sitting next to Shaundi. "Ooh lala, look at that sexy mama!" she purred. Nova rolled her eyes. "No really! You always dress so nicely, hmm a lot like Jamal, but really, I didn't even know you had alladat bootay!" she exclaimed.

"Ahh come on, you can joke with me!" she giggled, nudging her. "You are a trip girl." Nova said, sticking her hands in the water as well. The women relaxed, enjoying the water, even in the winter. "Do you love my brother?" Nova abruptly interrogated, still flicking water. Shaundi paused for a moment, pondering, and "Well, of course. Once I really think about it. We don't tell each other that, but it's there." She answered. Nova was silent. She didn't hate Shaundi at all; she was a nice person and really made her brother happy. Maybe Carlos was right, no one in the crew was out to get her, if anything they wanted her to be happy.

"Y'know…" Shaundi droned, "I haven't been feeling too spiffy lately." "Spiffy? Who says that?" Nova badgered, teasing her friend's suburban roots. "Hey now, ain't nothing wrong with that." She said. "What's up though?" Nova asked, redirecting the conversation. Sighing, "I don't know, I have smoked or drank in weeks. I don't really want to, I'm lethargic all the time and I'm breaking out _all _over my freakin' face." Nova side-eyed her, "Um, maybe it's your period?" "Hmm…oh yeah, it does start in a week." She mumbled, now hopping into the water, wading around.

"I mean, it has been stressful the past few weeks." Nova said, flicking some water at Shaundi. She swam underwater, emerging to shake her hair. Wiping her face, Shaundi began to interrogate her. "What the hell happened last night? I called Gat this morning and he was so fuckin' bitchy." "Nothing happened, nothing at all." She flatly denied, now wading in the water as well. "You a damn lie, you must think I'm some dumbass hippie." She snapped.

Nova was swimming towards the steps, floating as she sat on them. "I'm not stupid Nova; I know that you like his crazy ass. I _know _he got mad about you being out with Carlos because he's an irrational dick, but not without reason." "If you know that then why did you ask?" she shot defensively. Raising her hands, she said, "Don't get snippy with me, I'm just saying. Carlos isn't dumb, I ain't dumb. We know what's up. Gat isn't all that scary once you realize he's just a moody son of a bitch and trust, his reacting that way, was not without warrant."

"Huh?" Nova murmured, "How can you be an irrationally jealous asshole for a reason?" "Oh….so you don't know, huh? I mean, Jamal told me this like years ago, but one of the reasons Gat's a fucked up asshole was because he lost a really close friend like years ago." She divulged. Nova was still confused. Neither Jamal nor Gat, the only two original members of the Saints really talked about what happened to the former members. In particular they never spoke about Lin Xiu from the Chinatown district. She was one of the best racers to come out of the district and was probably closest to Johnny, they were damn near siblings.

Her pitiless murder sent Johnny over the edge and Shaundi could recall Jamal telling her, he was out for blood and was never truly the same ever since. It was the first time Nova began to unravel the complexity that was Johnny Gat.


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks came and went; it was now early November and tonight was Jamal's twenty-fifth birthday. There was really no such thing as seasons in Stilwater; it was hot or cool, sunny or rainy. At this point, Nova had been in Stilwater nearly a year and was slowly beginning healing and overcoming her struggles. She finally found the family she had been desperately seeking; she was finally coming to terms with her own past. Especially considering that everyone had a story, a secret, and a hidden past. At this point, the two people supporting her the most were Jamal and Carlos.

"Are you seriously going to the club like that?" Nova grimaced, crinkling her face. "What? I'm going to have fun, not for a fashion show, unlike _some_ people." Carlos retorted, straightening his typical A-shirt, only black this time. Nova could feel the ground vibrate as the music blasted from the building. Cars were sprawled every which way and one couldn't have a conversation without screaming at the top of their lungs. It was only ten at night and there were people already sloppy drunk. Despite obviously being noise hazard, the police were amazingly not were to be found.

Entering the dim building, the only light emitted from the neon teal strobe lights placed around the club. The music was deafening and the dance floor was covered in a light grey mist. Cutting through the dance floor, Nova immediately lost sight of Carlos, who she figured found Lisabeth. Scanning the energetic room, she found him off in a corner with the stout, petite brunette woman. Her tan brown skin was seemingly glowing and her hair was perfectly coiffed into a high bun. Sniggering to herself, she wiggled her way through the crowd of bodies reaching two sets of winding stairs that lead the VIP section.

The second story of Club Koi was the VIP section, divided into two rooms, both were gracefully decorated. The first room was the bar and the second room being a plush lounge. The lighting still dim, it was only slightly brighter as light emanated from behind the multicolor liquor bottles. The area wasn't as crowded and was much quieter. Plopping into the cushioned bar stool, Nova lazily ordered a drink, taking a quick swig. Her eyes slowly averted to the right of her, watching her brother and others celebrate the night away. Then, her heart stopped and sank.

Locked in a gaze, Johnny and Nova stared hopelessly at the other, she was unable to move or notice the fresh drink in front of her. She quickly spun around in the chair, hoping down and pushing through a gaggle of people and running down the stairs. All the while Johnny continuously glared at the space she once occupied. What emotions that had been simmering began to boil just a little more.

Spread-eagled across lavish black couches sat Jamal and Johnny and to the far right, Pierce sat in an intimate position with some unknown woman. Johnny was occasionally peering back into the bar room. "It's been almost two months now and you haven't told anyone what the hell happened over at Black Bottom." Johnny noted, casually sipping his drink. Head tilted, Jamal downed his Jack Daniels, finishing it off with a throaty swig. "I guess I forgot all about that to be honest," he replied, swirling the remains in his glass, "Boy, it was something else!" Jamal chuckled quietly.

Exhaling, Jamal revealed, "I saw Donnie." From the corner of his eye, he could see the vein in Johnny's neck bulge and his jaw began to clench. "He's apparently the Brotherhood's mechanic…" he stated, watching his friend carefully. "I knew he was a little snake." Johnny hissed, filling his glass to the brim. "I haven't thought about how to get back them. I don't how to exactly hit them." Jamal admitted, also taking a refill. The two relished in the silence, with soft laughter afar from them.

Between gulps Johnny said, "Blow up their damn tacky ass cars." "What?" Jamal choked, setting his glass down. "Blow up the cars." He repeated nonchalantly. "How am I supposed to do that?" the man questioned. Johnny shrugged, knocking back his fourth drink. "Find Donnie, he oughta know." He responded. Jamal's scrunched his eyebrows, "How the hell am I supposed to find that rat?" "Ah c'mon Jamal, it ain't that hard. Just hit up any mechanic any 'hood with a Brotherhood hanging around, you'll find him sure enough. He's predictable as hell."

Jamal was nervous at Johnny's calm demeanor. How he smoothly drank each bottle, gulping them with satisfaction. He knew damn well that Johnny was raging and with one wrong word or move someone would have gotten beaten down that night.


	16. Chapter 16

The waves and beer cans were colliding against the weary wooden pier and all the while, Pierce, Carlos and Jamal were nonchalantly hanging around, waiting for the men to arrive. Off in the distance, one could hear the sickly seagulls struggle to squawk, much less find food. This side of the Stilwater was notorious for the high amounts of nuclear waste that seeped from the power plant a few yards off the coast. Dragging on his cigarette, Jamal was casually staring off into the noon sky, looking immaculate as always with crisp slacks and a button down.

Squatting against the wall of a nearby convenient store, Carlos was cheerfully humming and Pierce was cleaning his nails with disgust. A few moments later, a shiny white van pulled into the parking lot and two men stepped out. Both were wearing hazmat suits, their faces unidentifiable to Pierce and Carlos, but were seemingly good friends to Jamal.

"Aye, how's it goin' bruh?" he asked, grasping the man's hand, displaying the signature handshake that defined the Saints or those who worked for them. "Same ol', same ol', my wife is pregnant again and my daughter idolizes Aisha." He droned with a fragrant cigar propped in his mouth, motioning his partner to the backdoor of the van. "I got a nice little surprise for ya; I think you'll like it very much." He announced, gesturing for the men to come closer. Neatly lined side by side were three medium sized boxes and inside were vats of tattoo ink.

"What….is that supposed to be?" Pierce hesitantly asked, glancing at the man. "Oh, it's just a little present for our friend Maero. See, I got the hook up from one of the boys over at the east end of the plant – had some leftover waste. So, I mixed a little in each case. I'm sure he'll _love _his knew tattoo." He squealed, pleased with his work. "You seriously think _that's _lowkey?" Pierce shrieked, staring in astonishment at the men.

Jamal only sniggered, quickly counting the band in his hand and shoving it into his friend's hand. "The ink will be there in about an hour; Matt ordered some the other day." The man cackled as his cigar bobbed in his mouth. With that, he ordered his men into the van, tires screeching and rubber burning as he balled down the road.

"What in the hell are you thinkin', man?!" Pierce questioned following Jamal to the car. It had been a week or so since the birthday party. "Hit him where it hurts – literally." he said, annoyed with his partner's persistent interrogation. "What do you expect they'll do in retaliation?" Carlos asked while sliding in the backseat. "I have no idea, I'm excited about it to be honest, but all I know is that _nothing_ is ever _too _much when it comes to fighting, my friends." He taught, now turning onto the highway that leads back to the Rebadeaux. "I don't know man, I don't feel too hot about this one." Pierce grimaced, biting his lip. "Ah, don't worry man!" Carlos quipped, leaning across the seat.

* * *

Nova suspiciously glared at Carlos, whose tune was on repeat. "Carlos why in the hell are you so happy?" the woman probed, setting her gun back into the protective case against the wall. "Huh? Ah, no reason. It's just a good day na'mean?" he dismissed. Giggling, she joked, "Oh, come off it, you don't hum bruh, what is the occasion? You get some pussy or something?" Carlos dove back into this book, ignoring his friend. She rolled her eyes, snatching the book from his grip. "Aye, amigo, you are way too happy!"

"No reason, sheesh!" he hollered. "Bull fuckin' shit." Shaundi boomed from the bar, at this point Jamal, Pierce were all howling with laughter. Carlos sighed, "You nosey assholes really want to know?" he paused, gazing at Nova, "okay well, a while ago I found out that Lisabeth is…well…um….pregnant." he revealed. The room was intensely quiet before Nova released an earsplitting squeal. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT!"

Nova and Shaundi grabbed each other, hopping around the room in excitement. Jamal had spit out his vodka staring at Carlos in awe. "What the hell man? You serious?!" he interrogated, rushing over to him. Pierce was still laughing. "I'm dead serious. I found out a few days after your birthday, but we wanted to keep it on the low y'know." He answered, blushing madly. "How far along is she?" Shaundi yelled across the room, still engaged in a victory dance with Nova.

"Well, about seventeen weeks and before you ask, no, we don't know what it is yet. We don't really care, as long as they're healthy." He shouted. Carlos was unable to hide his cheeky grin. Jamal spun in his chair, facing the women, "Why are y'all dancing for? It ain't y'all baby." He mocked. Nova stuck her tongue at him, "Well, Carlos did something for me that you didn't – make me an aunt so shut it please!" With a stunned expression, Jamal groaned, "You're kidding me right? I'm in the prime of my youth; I don't need any babies right now!"

"Um, you're twenty-five, you're getting on up the hill bro." she retorted, laughing and brushing her hair from her face. Shaundi let out a hesitant laugh. Shrugging her off, Jamal returned to the bar to fix another drink. "Bae, you want some?" he offered, handing the bottle to her. Shaundi gently shook her head, "Nah, I'm good for now. Maybe later." She said, sitting on the couch. "Suit yourself." Jamal mumbled, downing a shot.

"I'm _so _happy for you, you have no idea!" Nova piped, eyes glowing. "Yeah, I'm still in shock, but you know, I'm genuinely happy and this is the happiest I've been in quite some time. I'm looking forward to fatherhood." He said, still smiling wildly. Nova placed a hand on his shoulder, comforting him. "This is definitely a new chapter for you!" she squealed, hugging him tightly.


	17. Chapter 17

**(Warning: Long chapter)**

The very next day, Jamal was loitering around the back entrance of the headquarters near Club Koi, pacing back and forth as he waited for Carlos to call, signaling the nuclear tattoo plan had gone through as planned. An elderly gentleman in a dark brown trench coat scooted across the sidewalk, nearly bumping into him. "Oh, my bad." He mumbled, moving away. The older man was quite scrawny, his sagging skin was piercing white and the hair he had was clinging for dear life. Smiling awkwardly at him, the man flung open his trench coat, mischievously cackling down the sidewalk.

"Oh, c'mon man. Where are you!" he grumbled to himself, walking past the club to a filthy alley in which a prostitute and her patron were situated. "Okay, good thing we don't specialize in that." Jamal noted, speedily turning around to leave. As he turned around his phone began to ring, he suddenly felt relieved. "Carlos, where the fuck are you?" he roared, clenching his fist. "I think your people skills need some work, sweetie." The feminine voice purred. "_Jessica." _He called, sucking his teeth. "How'd ya like Maero's new tattoo?" he taunted, suppressing the urge to laugh.

As if she were conversing with one of her girlfriends, she sighed, "Actually…I think it's pretty sexy. Rugged, tough…" "Radioactive." He interrupted. "That's cute." She curtly replied. "I try. Now what the fuck do you what?" Jamal bellowed, soon finding himself annoyed with the woman. How she got her hands on his number, he had no idea. He continuously paced back and forth, listening for her response, "Well, I just wanted to let you know since you were nice enough to give _my _man a makeover, I should return the favor. Don't worry; by the time we're through with him, Carlos will look just as handsome as Maero."

"Listen, you fuckin' bitch!" he threatened, finding himself being cut off. "Of course, I don't have access to the same materials as you did, but y'know, I figured we could make do." He could feel his adrenaline rush and his heart practically burst from his chest. For the first time in years, fear nearly paralyzed him. "Listen, when I find you…" he said again, unable to finish his sentence. "I'm sure you'll do something scary. Just remember, when you're scraping up your buddy's face just remember Maero gave you a chance to be his partner." She teased, ending the call.

Nova was strolling past the building, taking a whiff of air, from the distance, she noticed her brother frantically pacing back and forth. "Aye, what's up?" she asked, but before Jamal said a word, he yanked her arm, pulling her towards the car. "Come with me." He commanded, pushing her to the passenger seat. Her brother began to recklessly speed through the street. Nova gripped her seat unable to fix her seatbelt; she mumbled a quiet prayer under the breath. "Jamal, what the fuck is going on?" she pleaded for an answer, leaning against the window as he jumped the corner, pedestrians running for their lives. They found little solace in the sidewalks.

Nova peered through the sunroof; she noticed that the usually sunny sky had rapidly turned to an ominous gray. Jamal still hadn't answered her questions, turning into the car shop that he knew _he _frequented. "Stay and wait right here." He ordered once again, charging directly into the shop. As soon as her brother disappeared into the shop, she found the area slightly swarmed with Brotherhood. "_Oh fuck, what the hell_!" she hissed, ducking onto the floor.

The minutes crept by and Nova questioned the intelligence of the Brotherhood. How they didn't think to check the random car was beyond her. Hearing a gunshot nearby, Nova shrieked, covering her ears, - she didn't know who shot who. Gazing out of the window, she watched her brother fire a few round casually before returning to the car. Something was different about Jamal. His demeanor was that she had never encountered before. He was calm and cool but she knew this did not signify anything good.

The fire in his eyes was bright, the way he held his face, it was a determined anger. Determined to go after whatever was the cause. Crawling into her seat, in the pit of her stomach Nova felt an uneasy anxiety. She still had no clue what was going on and to be honest, neither did her brother. "Jamal…." She whimpered, actually fearful of her brother. "We've got business to handle Nova." He shortly stated, not even looking at her and speeding into territory she had never touched.

The farther they drove, the darker the clouds became and not long afterwards, did they part to release a few droplet of rain. The air was eerily chilly – it was never chilly in Stilwater. The longer they drove, nausea began to set in and Nova began to panic. _"If only he'd just tell me._" She thought; ready to jump from her skin. "Reach in the backseat and get the glock; I need you to do something when I tell you." He growled. She noticed that the district was peppered with rusty factories and nearly everyone was covered in red.

"Jamal…." She called again. "Just do as I say damnit!" he roared. Sighing, Nova positioned herself, as they drove upon a red and gold Alaskan. "Run them off the damn road, aight!" he shouted, pressing hard upon the gas, the car lurched forward. She rolled down the window, tilting her body out of the window and wrapping the seatbelt around her legs. Not even a mere second after they reached the other car did it speed forward, and the game of cat and mouse began. Over the yells, thunder and vehicles, Nova soon heard the painfully loud screams up ahead and despite the raindrops, she squinted towards the source of the noise.  
"What…the… hell, JAMAL! IT'S FUCKIN' CARLOS!" she shrieked, spazzing in the passenger seat. Emotions poured over her as she attempted to shoot out the tires without hitting her friend. "_Oh no, oh no, what the fuck!_" she whispered, everything becoming a blur. Without warning, Jamal dashed across the corner and she struggled to hold on. She temporarily went numb and she was unable to process Carlos' blood curdling cries for help, at this point three of the four tires had blown out.

Sparks flew as the rims skidded across the pavement, the rain poured heavily and water splashed about. Nova was partially soaked. She pulled the upper half of her body out of the car, sitting on the door and with one hand holding onto the roof. This could not go on any further, she had to end this. Finally shooting the last tire, the truck spun out of control, smashing into a large tree in front of them. The drivers were presumably dead. She swung her legs over the door, stumbling in the process.

The wind pierced her drenched clothing and her hair stuck to her face, tears were already streaming before she even reached Carlos. Jamal was two steps ahead of her, nearly slipping on the slick pavement while trying to unhook the heavy chain connecting Carlos to the truck. _"Oh my fuckin….oh fuck…this is sick!" _Nova yelled as her voice was trembling. Feeling immensely sick, she flung herself over his torso, sobbing and hiccoughing. "Carlos…can you hear me?" she mumbled in his ear, blood flowed everywhere; the smell of exposed and burning flesh filled the air.

"That….that bastard…..he killed my sister." He weakly murmured. "What are you talking about, who killed her?" she asked, straining to hear him. "Maero, he murdered her..." he repeated. His voice was drained of its strength. All of these years, Mariana had been dead and he never knew. All of these years feebly searching for her and her body had more than likely rotted in the same place as Lin's. On that day, Carlos soon learned that at the beginning of the Brotherhood's reign, they former LC side of his family had sold out not only Mariana's whereabouts in hopes that a little coercion would get her to drop her loyalty, but were the reason he ended up in prison for false charges.

On that fateful night in Elysian Fields, Maero and Jessica quickly found that she was as ornery as her brother, Anthony. Initially giving her the ultimatum to either drop her flags or be sold into their prostitution ring, Mariana had actually spit in Maero face, enraging him. She vehemently refused to do either, saying she'd die than become a traitor and this ultimately led to her brutal death.

Profusely weeping, Nova clung to his bloody body, hugging him tightly. She and Jamal both knew there was no hope for him. Jamal was clutching his hand, his own eyes bright red and his body dripping wet. Jamal's hands were shaking violently, he stared directly into Carlos' eyes, mouthing the words, "I'm sorry man…I'm so sorry man." With a swift gunshot directly to the head, he ended Carlos' misery.

Nova released a horrible shriek, clutching his now lifeless body even harder. Jamal had kicked the back of the truck in frustration, Nova sat up, her chest heaving to and fro. She was unable to look at one of her closest friends, the only person who knew how to navigate the traumas that summed up her life. Jamal seemingly collapsed emotionally, walking around Carlos, he lifted his baby sister from the ground, and her own body was weak.

Nova was still screaming and crying when he placed her in the car. Unnervingly composed, Jamal drove to the headquarters, Nova was still an emotional mess as she stumbled into the elevator and into the building. Jamal had broken at this point, sobbing in the corner. The carefree atmosphere was loud and buzzing, the music blasted as usual. She could hear a few Saints, Johnny and Shaundi cackling ahead.

Now landing on the top step, Nova stared on with a dazed expression. Shaundi, still in joyful spirits, turned to face her, the sight before her robbed the breath from her lungs. "NOVA!" she shouted. Nova stood before them. Her expression was blank, she was dripping water everywhere, but more noticeably, blood covered her from nearly head to toe. She began to mindlessly chuckle as she mumbled, "Carlos…is dead." And as soon as the final word escaped her lips did she crumble to the ground.

Johnny, who was close to the staircase, sprinted to her and caught her before she fell on the marble steps. "What the fuck just happened?!" Shaundi frantically yelled, running to the hallway, finding Jamal cowering on the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

Throughout the Saint's brood, the mood was somber and in extreme mourning. While a party would be thrown for a fallen Saint, no one could bring themselves to be remotely cheerful over the death of Carlos Mendoza, especially Jamal Campbell. Day in and day out, Shaundi found him lounging in his study, facing the fire place with a glass of whiskey in hand. The scene was something straight from a movie. Even though she felt intense fatigue, she immediately assumed his role temporarily, keeping everything in motion, including caring for Lisabeth.

Jamal gave the woman nearly two hundred grand and a safe place to stay in Southern California – in case the Brotherhood came for her next. While dropping her off at the airport, Shaundi learned that Lisabeth was carrying a girl, whom she would name Mariana, in honor of her late aunt. Shaundi could not help but tear up as she watched Lisabeth's private flight take off, but out of all of them, she was the most composed. Choking back the warm tears, she left Wardill Airport, making her way to do some quick grocery shopping and picking up a meal at Freckle Bitch's – this was the most domestic Shaundi had ever been in her entire life.

She felt that Carlos' death was different. Instead of bonding the crew, everyone was seemingly coping with the tragedy on their own. The death had hit Jamal and Nova the hardest, both of which were AWOL, especially Nova. Shaundi herself was in a mess of a state, almost semi-numb. She found herself sobbing for brief moments but trudging through it all. Even her body began to ache. Pulling into the driveway, she exhaled heavily, "I so need sleep right now." Amazingly, they had no visitors as it was common to have either Pierce or Johnny over.

As she walked up the pathway to the front door, Shaundi peaked over her shoulder, glancing at Los Amigos that was down the way of the neighborhood. She naturally felt a pang of depression – Carlos could always be found there, usually with Lisabeth. The both of them had grown up here and within the span of seventy two hours, Lisabeth not only lost the love of her life but had to uproot and start a new life, with a new child in another state.

She shook her head and entered the home, the smell of Jamal's whiskey striking nausea. "_Ugh, gross!_" she whined, placing the bags on the island and heading up the stairs. Once again, Jamal sat in the study, the fireplace roaring and the curtains drawn shut making the room pitch black. The smell of the whiskey was strangely overpowering to her, holding her nose she swiftly walked into the room, snacking her arm around his shoulder and sitting on his lap. "Baby." She called, gingerly taking the glass away. "You have got to come out of here." She scolded, snuggling closer to him.

He was silent, merely sighing and staring straight ahead. "Please, you've got to shower at least or eat something. You can't sit here and drink for days on end…." She began to plead, shoving the Jack Daniel's back into the cabinet. The crackling of burning wood bounced around. She could tell he had been crying, his lips and nose were dry and his eyes were red. "It's all my fault. His death, it's my fault." He sobbed, breaking into a flurry of tears. Rushing to him, she embraced the man and held him tightly. "Honey, it's not like you knew what would happen, please don't beat yourself up, it will get you nowhere." She soothingly murmured, cupping his face in her hands.

He opened his mouth to speak but shut it. Blubbering, he moaned "I should have paid more attention. Pierce and Nova both were wary of Carlos being involved in the Brotherhood and Pierce was nervous about the plan the entire time. I should have listened, I should have…" "Should have what? Jamal, you could not have predicted that would happen there are so many complicated aspects to not only his death, but the death of his brother and sister that you could not have stopped it if you tried." She coolly said. Jamal shot her a confused expression. "Carlos was not destined to live more than twenty one years. His death was almost predestined." Shaundi told him. Jamal looked as if she had slapped him, what she had said was nearly blasphemous. But, there was a twinge of truth to her statement.

Not only was Lin and Anthony considered a martyr for the Saints, but now so was Mariana and it seemed that Carlos was to follow suit. That despite the adversity, he had remained loyal, they all did. Shaundi just couldn't explain how she felt this way however. "I can't accept his death, honey, I can't. He was innocent. Like, after all that he's been through, right after he found a light at the end of the damn proverbial tunnel – he's murdered. Get this, bae, he learned about his sister's murder **RIGHT** before he is about to fuckin' die and just like with Lin…" he choked on his words, "Just like with Lin, we can't find her body. We will never be able to really know what Maero did to her."

Shaundi remained silent, now holding his hand. "I don't know what to say honestly, but it's been a week now and –"her words were cut short by the sound of a slamming door and a muffled voice below. It had to be Pierce and Johnny. "Come on up!" Jamal shouted and a pair of feet stomped up the carpeted wooden staircase. Both men entered the study far from their normal selves, but in much better shape than the Boss. "Aye, we haven't heard from you in a while, so we came to check on you!" Pierce said, sitting in the opposite chair and Johnny situating himself on the desk to the right. "I'm good, just you know, taking it all in." he assured. "I just need to get off my ass."

"How's everyone else holdin' up?" he inquired, rising from the chair to place the whiskey glass on the coffee table beside him. Pierce shrugged. "Ask Shaundi, she's the only one really reigning things." Gat replied. "I mean, Lisabeth is doing well, I dropped her off earlier, and you know she's having a little girl." The woman disclosed happily. "Maybe when the Brotherhood is out of the picture she can come back." Jamal shook his head, "No, she more than likely would not want to come back here." Pierce and Johnny nodded in agreement.

"Well, other than that, everything is apparently okay." Shaundi said while racking her brain. "Wait!" she cried, jumping to her feet, "Has anyone spoken to Nova?!" With dreadful expressions, the group glanced at one another. "Has _anyone_ even bothered to hit her up?" Shaundi moaned. "I mean, I did text her the other day, but no response, so I left her alone." Pierce expressed fearfully – Shaundi's anger was none to play with. "Me too." Gat piped, Jamal was silent. "Honey, she took Carlos' death hard, she was hysterical the entire time." He spoke solemnly, head facing away from the group.

Johnny, Pierce and Shaundi were speechless. "If none of you noticed, she was very close to him, I mean they were romantic or anything," he paused and noticed Johnny blushing just a tad, "he helped her get through plenty, so with him being gone, she probably doesn't know how to function. None of us know how to function without Carlos." There was a long period of silence, the words sunk into each of them. It was almost déjà vu for Jamal and Johnny, losing a close friend made things differently. "Johnny, losing Carlos was to Nova what losing Lin was to you." Jamal firmly stated.

"Honey, can you and Pierce give Johnny and me some time – alone." He directed, shooing them towards the door. "Um...Yeah, sure. I'll go check on her actually, I have a key to get in." she replied, pulling Pierce out of the door with her. Johnny, still seated on the desk avoided eye contact with his best friend. All the while Jamal, stared him down. "I know what's going on," he began, "although I do think this tension between you two is dumbfounded and silly – I know that you have feelings for my sister. As much as I love you and you are close to me, if you do some fouls shit to her – I'm coming for you. I don't want anyone hurt nor do I want tension in my crew, you got me?" Johnny merely nodded, heeding his warning.


	19. Chapter 19

The week after Carlos' death, Nova had locked herself inside of her condominium. She had showered and changed clothes a grand total of two times, she barely ate and found the only activity she could engage in was sleeping. She had lost her cellphone and couldn't be bothered to dig around for it when she did hear its distant ringing. She opened her weary eyes, noticing that it was night outside, the streetlights blocking the stars above. The streets themselves were unnervingly quiet, which wasn't typical for a Saturday. Staring blankly at the ceiling, she hadn't noticed Shaundi slip inside.

"_Aww damn._" She mouthed, scanning the premises. Naturally, she hadn't kept the place clean. Shaundi stepped over a pile of dirty laundry and bounced up the stairs, expectedly finding Nova lying in the bed. "Okay, first Jamal and now you, at least Jamal washed his ass." She whined, yanking the comforter. Nova grunted. "Hey! What are you doing here?!" Shaundi sloppily folded the comforter and tossed it into a nearby chair. "I came to check on you." She replied, straightening the surroundings. "You need to get up and throw some water on your teeth and run a comb through that hair." Nova began to protest, but she noticed how tangled her hair had gotten in the mirror. "_Yikes._" She thought, blushing shamefully and ducking into the large bathroom.

Nova gathered a few products, attempting to part her hair for her routine. She had never allowed her hair to become _this _disheveled. "What's today?" she called. "Saturday, no one has heard from you in about a week." Shaundi said, grabbing fresh sheets from the hallway closet. "It's been a week!" she shrieked, braiding her hair into two messy braids. Nova slipped out of her filthy clothing and into the hot shower. The warm water rejuvenated her somewhat.

By the time she had finished her shower, Shaundi already washed dishes and had a load of laundry going. She was now sitting on the couch downstairs. "Put on some decent clothes, I'm taking you to get somethin' to eat!" she hollered upstairs.

* * *

Sitting at a local diner, the two had barely spoken. They were playing with their food that was quickly growing cold. "I feel like I'm at a loss, Shaundi." Nova confided, suddenly choking on fresh tears. She sighed, "Don't we all? The entire gang has taken it pretty hard to be honest. Even Pierce and Johnny are sulking around." She could see her jaw tighten at the mention of his name. "Gat has his tail in between his legs if that makes you feel any better." She told, twirling with her food. "He was stupid to even think Carlos and I had it like that." Nova grumbled with lips scrunched to the side. "True, but nevertheless, you two ought to call it a truce." She exhaled, allowing her friend's words to sink in.

Maybe she was right, no, she _was _right. Once Nova actually sat and pondered over it, this entire situation was silly and childish. It was a matter of swallowing her pride however. Shaundi's playful giggle snapped her from daydreaming. "You got some deep ass feelings for Gat. Jamal and I both know it. It ain't a secret." She laughed, now chewing on a bite of spaghetti. "You got jokes, huh?" Nova snapped. She had barely touched her own food. "It's not even like that now, why you gotta play?!" Shaundi shook her head, she knew Nova was lying.

"Keep playing around and you'll be assed out." She warned. "_What the hell does that mean?" _she thought, pushing her food to the side. "Fine, I'll drop by his place in a few days." She stated. Shaundi's face still held a childish grin. She studied her face intensively for several moments; she found that overall that Shaundi was extremely youthful. Her skin, despite being a little on the pale side, had pockets of rosiness. It was smooth and round, free from blemishes for the most part. Her eyes however were another story. Nova could see signs of wear and tear. They were a dull brown, as if life had snatched their glimmer.

"Shaundi, why are you here?" Nova asked, continuously peering at her. "Huh? What do you mean?" she muttered, obviously confused. "You went to college, you come from the suburbs. Why are you in the Saints?" She berated, seriously pondering over her life's story. Shaundi slid in her seat, gazing downward. "Because I found a family in Jamal, Gat and Pierce that I didn't at home."

* * *

Hailing from the upper middle class suburbs, from the outside, Shaundi Janelle Monroe had a pretty nice life. She was never without want, never in need. She lived in a stunning three-story home with luxurious amenities. She attended the best schools the Stilwater elite were able to afford. As it would happen, Shaundi was the only child to make it to full term – her mother had dealt with nine miscarriages before giving birth to her. Her parents were well-known throughout the community. Her father, Peter Monroe, who worked for then Mayor Winslow and mother, Melina Monroe, a modern day blue blood of Stilwater, from the Monroe factories, were among the socialites of Stilwater. Their union was a match made in financial heaven.

They were close friends of the Harlow's, the family in which Jessica Harlow, the girlfriend of Maero Rodriguez. The girls had actually grown up with one another and were quite close. Being the sociable person that she was, her home was hardly empty throughout the school vacations. Yet, when all had died down, when the home was empty, Shaundi could hear her mother endlessly haranguing her father as to his nightly whereabouts. It was quite common for her father to be absent for nearly two weeks at a time, only coming home for a fresh change of clothes. Shaundi liked it best that way frankly, she could have her mother all to herself – her mother was seemingly happiest when Peter was away.

Throughout her childhood, things would be normal when it was just she and her mother. Mother-daughter outings were standard, it was only when her father would come home did things become unstable. The two were not exactly close, thus when they were forced to be around each other it was more than awkward. She couldn't remember a normal conversation they had ever had.

As Shaundi grew older, did things become drastically worse; the drinking habit her mother had developed nearly two decades previously was no longer hidden. It had gotten to the point in which her mom would never leave the bedroom, unless it was to prepare for a social gathering.

Now bearing the burden of keeping her mother functioning and playing a game of charades, Shaundi began to do what any sixteen year old in this situation would do – rebel. The weekends were freedom. While her family was playing house at local parties, she would be down by the river in Rebadeaux, having the time of her life. It was also the first time she had ever visited Southern Stilwater; her entire world was turned upside down. Everything that she thought she knew about Stilwater and the poor people, specifically the poor Black and Latinos was shaken. Her us vs. them mentality quickly melted. This was around the beginning of Stilwater's unofficial civil war, when open gang warfare was prevalent, but I didn't seem to bother her.

A few weeks before her high school graduation, after a weekend of partying with her friends, Shaundi had come home to find her father missing as usual, but the house was strangely quiet. The TV wasn't playing; she couldn't smell the odor of alcohol or hear her mother sobbing. Anxiously climbing the stairs, she tip-toed her way down the winding corridor, her mother's bedroom door was ajar. Carefully pushing it open, she froze in her steps, her eyes wide and mouth agape. "Mom?" she weakly called. She didn't respond. There, Melina lay on the floor, drowning in her own blood from apparent suicide.

It was that exact moment that flipped Shaundi's life; the rest of the night was a blur. She could hardly remember running into the street, crying wildly and waking the neighbors. She didn't see her father until three days after her mother's suicide. Neither of them said a word to each other. However, it was the first time Shaundi caught a glimpse of remorse in her father's eye, but not enough for him to actually be a father, for him to stop messing with other women.

By the time she left for college, Shaundi was ready to leave the house that would forever haunt her. She would never visit the house again, even though she knew her father had lived there up until his own mysterious death. As far as she knew, no one had bought the house and it sat there, empty, rotting. Funnily enough, the house was exactly two blocks from Johnny's. Naturally she never visited his house after she realized this.

Her mother's death and father's lack of involvement in her youth, could to some, be the reason and trigger for Shaundi's own promiscuity and carefree attitude. On the inside, she was as broken as they had come.

Shaundi had said time and time again, "_Everyone has their own story, despite what the cover may appear to be. Everyone has a secret. Everyone has a demon or two. Stilwater will break you._"


	20. Chapter 20

It was yet another dreary day in Stilwater. The weather was not exactly permitting outdoor play and frolicking. Nova was relaxing on the small leather loveseat, propping half of her body up with the arm of the loveseat, dozing off as she watched the TV. Johnny was diagonal to her, feet placed on the glass coffee table, arms spread against the back of the couch, watching Fuzz. The silence was deafening. Nova huffed, adjusting her position as her arm began to grow numb.

Earlier that day, Nova unexpectedly appeared at Johnny's porch and he answered the door in his boxers with no t-shirt. Nova did her very best to not look at the man, who got a joy out of her making her visibly awkward. The two had apparently made truce, and Johnny recognizing his immaturity.

From the corner of his eye, he saw his friend nod off. Believing she was asleep, Johnny changed to the local cooking channel. Only it was no ordinary cooking channel, Stilwater being the diverse metropolis it was, there were an array of channels in multiple languages. Watching the local TV chef celebrity, Wu Yiran spit an ingredient list a mile a minute for today's dish, his mouth began to water. Today, Chef Wu was giving tips to host a perfect hot pot for friends and family gatherings and what ingredients would work best with certain meat. Johnny's mouth salivated with not only hunger but nostalgia. Not being a great cook himself, it had been ages since he had a home cooked meal or even a bowl of rice that he would be forced to eat every morning growing up along with other foods.

Nova temporarily awoke, watching the TV. Now, the woman began to discuss seasonings for a rather spicy broth instead of a clear one. Nova grimaced as she watched the woman spoon a large amount of seasoning. "What is she trying to do? Incinerate her friend's tongues?" Johnny was slightly startled, not realizing she wasn't asleep. "Pfft, what would you know about spicy food?" he joked, feeling a tad embarrassed. She rolled her eyes, throwing him a disgruntled face, "Don't play boy. I _always_ eat the hottest shit at Los Amigos." "Yeah, that's true; it's funny how you still have a stomach." He mocked, attempting to deflect the conversation.

"But really, why is she putting so much? I don't get it. Shouldn't she tone it down to maybe two cups? Just in case everyone doesn't like it that spicy?" she criticized, eyes glued to the large screen. "Oh, what would you know about that life? You ain't Chinese last time I checked!" Johnny snapped. She hopped off the loveseat to stretch and yawned, "Well duh Captain Obvious. I never claimed to be, just saying I felt that three cups of the powder was too much." Johnny's eyebrows jumped over the rims of his glasses. "Wait….did you understand what she said?" he investigated; now leaning towards her.  
Nova immediately yanked her arms from midair, playing with her hair all the while blushing. "Well, um, maybe…yeah, sure…a little. You know I'm kinda hungry now." She rambled, blushing and hiding her face. Even behind his tinted glasses, Johnny's eyes widened and began to sparkle, springing to his feet and dashing towards her. "You're fuckin' lying." He accused, still in disbelief. "I highly doubt you speak or can understand Chinese." Nova was quiet. Thing is, no one knew about her college endeavors or the fact that her minor was in Chinese. She never spoke about it with anyone.

《How long you been studyin' Chinese？》* Johnny rattled, peering down at her. Nova anxiously glanced about the room, 《For four years now, when I was in college; I lived in Wuhan and attended Huashi for a year。》 The man before her was stunned, mouth agape. "You've got to be fucking kiddin' me Nova! All this time and you didn't tell me?" he hollered. "I mean, it's not like that's something that will come up in a conversation on a fine day! I mean, and I didn't want to be rude or possibly offensive by just coming up to you and rattling off in Chinese." she retorted, moving around him to grab her purse. "Okay, well that is true, but still! My pops and his family are originally from Wuhan. What are you gettin' your purse for?" he quizzed, finally turning the television off.

"Let's go. I'm hungry and I have an idea. You're driving by the way." She told him making her way to the door. Sliding across the wood floor, Johnny yanked his keys and wallet, tailing Nova to his Venom Classic. Minutes the later, the pair was leaving the neighborhood, driving towards the local Chinatown. "You have no fuckin' idea how excited this makes me!" he squealed, Nova spun her head to face him, "I have never seen you like this, I swear, you're like a little kid." She teased. The air was filled with gaiety and was probably one of the best days either of them had experienced in quite some time. With the windows rolled down to enjoy the cool breeze, they joked and laughed on the way to the local market.

Twenty minutes later, they exited the car, walking towards the bustling market. Stilwater's Chinese market held a variety of items that could ease the nostalgic, homesick resident. "So what you thinking? Beef, lamb or what?" Nova asked, scrutinizing the selection. "Both." Johnny replied, scanning the cart of fireworks. Spinning on her heels, she kissed her teeth, scolding the man and grabbing his arms. "You can't go a day without planning to make something go boom, eh?" she joyously commented, while leading him down the pathway. "Oh, come off it!" he defended still gazing at them. "It's illegal to fire them this time of year y'know." She chastised eyes now on the wide variety of vegetables, unaware of the many eyes looking her way.

"You think I give a fuck?" he responded, staring at few people in return. "I'm pretty sure you're gossip fodder now, Jamal Campbell's baby sister, in a Chinese market, haggling sellers like a native." Nova ignored him, continuously going back and forth an older woman. Nova made her way down the aisles, her baskets becoming full to the brim. "You think I give a fuck?" she teased, "No really, I don't. I'm used to that. No matter how many times I went grocery shopping in Wuhan I gained a small crowd, after a while you learn to just ignore it and go about your business and they become bored." Johnny shrugged, following her. "How much do you actually plan to make, woman?" he shrieked watching the baskets grow, amazed she could carry the amount. "Enough to feed your longing little soul." She remarked, dumping one of the baskets into his hands unexpectedly.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me, I ain't no bagboy!" he protested as they walked to the opposite end of the market. Still facing away from him, she said, "Well, you are today." He rolled his eyes, huffing loudly, standing and waiting while she once again played price ping pong with the man. Eventually being worn down by her prowess, he surrendered, bagging the extra two cabbages into a bag. Smirking, Nova felt pleased with her skills, and inspected the man. "_He looks a lot like Gat…." _She wondered, observing every feature the man's face held. Even down the jaw structure, as he handed her the bags of vegetables, but suddenly froze in his movements, staring around her. Nova tenderly grabbed the bag from his hands, waving her hand in his face. The man was like stone. He was petrified and unmoving.

Slowly turning around, she spotted Johnny's similar frozen expression, eyes darting back and forth between the men. She became horribly bewildered. Neither man neither spoke nor moved, just stared at one another in shock, mouths parted just a little. Even in shock, they resembled the other. Abruptly, the man darted to the shop behind him, slamming the door behind him, causing the glass to rattle, and startling Nova. She rotated to find her friend, still staring at the space in which the man once occupied. She crept towards him, placing a hand on his arm, "Johnny, are you alright?" she calmly whispered. He jerked his arm from her, turning away and walking five paces from her.

Struggling to keep pace, Nova reached the car, putting the groceries in the backseat. Johnny was noticeably too distraught to help. Once she got into the car, not a word was spoken, he barely acknowledged her existence.


	21. Chapter 21

Using the counter, Nova hoisted herself on top, placing some of the groceries into the cabinets. They had been home nearly thirty minutes and yet, Gat spoke nary a syllable to her. Merely whizzing into the computer room on the first floor and quietly closing the door behind him. Nova dared not to disturb him, deciding wisely to give him _some _space. She was still confused, not completely understanding what had unfolded right under her nose – literally. After putting away the groceries, Nova scoured Johnny's lower cabinets for pots and pans and other utensils.

Piling each one on the marble top island in the middle of the kitchen, her mind was still buzzing. "_Ah shit where the hell is the electric skillet?"_ she hissed under her breath while scrunched in a small space. Unable to locate it, she adjusted her position, fixing her hair. "_I'm going to have to ask him….what if he kills me?" _she whispered, eyes as big as balls. She tip-toed her way to the computer room, her heart pounding. As volatile as Johnny was, it struck fear even in her heart. Now standing in front of the door, she could see a dim light shine from underneath the door, she quietly knocked, ear pressed against the door.

"Come on." He uncharacteristically mumbled. Slowly opening the door, she slid in the room, closing the door behind her. "If you're looking for the electric wok, it's in the garage; I haven't even taken it out of the box." He spoke, leaning in the posh chair. "Thanks…that's what I was about to ask you actually." She sheepishly rambled, twirling with the ends of her sweater. Instead of leaving, Nova stood there gazing at the man. "Gat…." She called, "what happened?" She was standing while he sat in his chair, facing away from her. Exhaling, "That was my pops, my dad. Whom I haven't seen in who knows how long." He revealed, now facing her.

Nova quietly gulped, the sight stunning her. In tears, face red, eyes puffy and noticeably without his glasses, this was a sight she had never seen Gat. Despite the tears, his hazel eyes shimmered, being able to his face in it's entirely – it swayed her. She saw him differently. Covering his face, Johnny began to cry harder and she rushed to him crouching to her knees, one hand on his wrist, and the other on his cheeks. "Gat, it's going to be alright, okay?" she feebly consoled, handing him a Kleenex, now with arms around his shoulders, holding him close. "Do…you mind telling me?" she began, peering down, his face buried in her chest.

Blowing his nose and wiping his face, Gat grabbed a small, tattered photo from underneath the keyboard, handing it to her. "Those are my folks." He explained. Nova studied the photo, biting her lips, feeling that she herself may begin to cry.  
It had been at least seven or eight years since Gat ever spoke to his father, Yang Gat. Ever since Johnny had begun banging for the Saints, feeling that his father would be highly disappointed, he cut off all contact. This was a painful decision given their family history. Yang had come to Stilwater at about the age of eight or nine from Wuhan, Hubei China, this was before the establishment of Chinatown and being a poor family, they nestled in Sunsinger. Soon into Yang's teenage years, was Chinatown born as the East Asian, notably Chinese community boomed in the mid 1960's. While his family had acclimated to life in the 'hood, his parents moved to the new district, finding more in common with their immigrant brethren.

However, Yang felt this disconnect between both worlds, but more so with the Chinese community. He didn't speak Standard or Mandarin Chinese all that well due to growing up abroad and relied heavily on his province's local dialect. Which naturally did not go across well, considering the diversity in where many from the Chinese community hailed. Some from North China, some from the coast, some from West China and all spoke their local dialect. A further impact was his willingness to be around other Chinese American children and Black and Latino children as opposed to solely sticking to Chinatown.

Around the age of sixteen, Yang met a fellow Chinese American classmate in high school, by the name of Laura Meng. Laura was incredibly beautiful, talented with a well-known wild streak; the pair instantly hit it off, their young love blossoming in sheer months. It wasn't long before the two became sexually active and it was three days before their high school graduation that Laura discovered she had fallen pregnant. Marriage had never been in the plan for either of them, but Yang felt the need to try to make it work and provide a family.

Sadly, months into the pregnancy, the relationship deteriorated and the couple bickered loudly nearly daily. Their marriage had fallen apart before Johnny had taken his first breath in the outside world, despite this; they managed to stay married for another seven years. Yang worked in the factories to keep their family afloat living in the projects, Laura staying at home, resentfully raising her son. The only thing Johnny could say she did for him was the fact she tried her hardest to teach him his heritage, his history, his language. She would only speak to him in Chinese.

Johnny lived a dualistic existence. Speaking in Black American vernacular with his friends and speaking Chinese with his parents. Adhering to traditional customs at home, but reveling in all that life in the 'hood brought. He grew up with Jamal, who lived down the hall from him. He was of two worlds that somehow melded into one. A life his parents passed down, their own existence. This was the existence of generational children, far from the home of their parents. For quite some time, things remained stable, even though his parents rarely showed affection let alone even civility. They simply avoided one another.

It didn't last long however, To this day, Johnny can remember that night. It had to have been around 3AM, the apartment was still and noiseless, he couldn't sleep that night. Leaving his bed for a glass of water, seven year old Johnny snuck into the kitchen, but was startled to find his father awake, sitting at the dining table, stone faced. Johnny stood in the doorway for what seemed like an eternity before his father noticed him. Glancing at his son, Yang motioned him on his lap. He held Johnny close, before pulling him away and announcing the news.

"Your mother's gone." He coldly stated. The words did not make sense to him. She left? To where? She always comes back though. His head was buzzing. "She isn't coming back son. She's left us for good." Yang mouthed. No matter how hard Johnny tried to blot out that night, every now and then, it creeps up, stinging him in the heart. From that day, it was just him and pops, which was still a relatively normal childhood. Neither of them spoke about Laura leaving, neither of them really knew where she went. As far as Yang knew, she moved to Steelport and was with another man, but he wasn't sure.

It was odd, the same night that Laura left, was the same night Jamal's mother, Elise left with Nova, on the exact same night but for a completely different reason. This was actually the reason Johnny and Jamal bonded and became best friends, helping the other heal from the loss of their mothers, the loss of strong nurturing in a vicious world that was Stilwater. Unsurprisingly, Johnny got swept into gang life, what other way was there to stay alive, to stay affluent and with a full belly?

Nova was in complete tears after hearing the story, embracing Johnny as close as she could. "I knew that my father went back to the community and that's when I knew I could never speak to him, not publically at least. They would shame him from here to hell. Chinatown, despite being owned by the Brotherhood, puts on an anti-gang charade." He sobbed, arms wrapped around Nova, her belly was pudgy and soft, comforting and warm. With her fingers running through his soft hair, tears poured, listening to his story. "Her leaving…her abandonment has a lot to do with my relationship with women." He confessed.

"It didn't help that when Aisha died, I got the notion that any woman that managed to get close to me, would either leave or die." He moaned and Nova hugged him harder. Heaving a heavy sigh, possibly of relief, ridding his soul of some burden, Johnny situated himself, wiping his face. "Ai…come eat, I swear it will help you just a tad. You can't be both sad and hungry." She noted, grabbing his hand to help him up. Leaving the room, she could hear Johnny thank her, sighing. "Don't mention it, buddy." She replied, noticing he was still without his glasses; she almost swooned like a schoolgirl, at the most inopportune time of course.


	22. Chapter 22

The remainder of the evening was spent cooking a feast. The entire home smelled heavenly. Johnny did little more than chopping and passing ingredients to his partner. The entire time, he shot questions at her, asking her how much had Wuhan changed since his father lived there – all in Chinese. Being able to share a part of his culture had opened a new light in him. He wasn't as abrasive or cold. He was much warmer to Nova, more child-like, a completely new person.

It was now late into the night and after cleaning the kitchen, the pair decided to watch TV in the master bedroom, sprawled about his large king size bed, which was quite fluffy and comfortable. "Has Jamal said anything about the Brotherhood?" Nova shot. Her legs were placed across Johnny's, which was propped up by a stack of pillows. Shrugging, he responded, "No, nothing really. We did have an idea to fuck up some cars, but I don't know how good of a plan that is." She sucked on her teeth, eyeing him subtlety, in some way she was thanking his parents for creating such a specimen as himself.

She had no problem with seeing him topless daily and only wearing his favorite gray sweatpants. Her eyes indulged in the sight of his chiseled body, his bulging muscles, just how thick his thighs were. She certainly watched him whenever he walked around the room. The way his dimples appeared when he laughed or smiled. The way in which his eyes ate her up whenever he glanced her way, there was a definite sexual tension.

"Nah, that sounds like a pretty legit plan if you ask me. I mean, don't they literally worship those damn trucks?" she assured. On the inside, she was kicking herself, she could not bring herself to initiate, only shyly lying there with her legs across his thighs. Somehow, he had kept his hands off of her out of respect. The tension gradually made the atmosphere a tad uncomfortable, they were playing a silent game, unable to look at the other, they awkwardly avoided one another's gaze in hopes they didn't make it too noticeable.

The hour passed as they pretended to watch the show, from the corner of her eye, she saw Johnny bring his hands from behind his head, carefully placing them on his lap, mere inches from her thighs, she felt a slight electric shock surge throughout her body and all she could scream in her was, "_Oh for the love of…just touch me already!"_ Yet, she couldn't bring herself to utter those exact words. All the while, she could see how he was devouring his senses with her presence, the way her denim shorts sat nicely on her body, how her body brought extra warmth, and it had been ages since another human occupied this intimate space of his.

Without thinking, his fingers crawled over her soft satiny brown skin, her body faintly twitched, but she kept her eyes on the screen, feigning ignorance of what was going on. Nova bit her bottom lip, the lower half of her body surging with warmth and goose bumps that eventually took over her entire body as his surprisingly tender his hands snaked over her legs. With one hand on her thigh and the other in between them, she could feel herself become hot and her pussy swelled with wetness. She could no longer pretend to not pay attention.

He was ready to absolutely devour Nova, he had waited nearly a year to do so, and he would not allow for this opportunity to slide. She was completely speechless and nearly motionless, unable to respond to his hands skillfully touching each and everything they could. Johnny moved from underneath her legs, now situated above the woman, her arms now intertwined with his, Nova jerked him closer, now face to face – he simply chuckled under his breath. Nose to nose, she began to pant heavily while one hand was under her shirt, enjoying the feeling on her breasts and pert nipples that were begging to be touched.

Johnny closed to TV, reveling in the sounds of his lover's faint moans. Nova parted her legs, their bodies pressed together, now fervently lip-locked. With both hands, he magically removed her bra and t-shirt, hastily tossing them aside. Her moans increased in volume as he kissed her, nibbling on her ear, "You're mine. Just sit back and enjoy." He growled, then kissing her neck. Nova shut her eyes, her hands gripping his hair. The man naughtily grinned at her when he cupped her breasts, without warning taking her nipples in her mouth, expertly massaging them causing her to whimper.

"_Johnny, honey, what…." _She gasped, powerless to finish her words. His fingers traced her stomach, tickling her a little; he could see her grinning with eyes closed. This continued for who knows how long until he sat on his knees, unbuttoning her shorts, impatiently jerking them from her body. And there she lay, pretty much naked, exposing herself in a way she had not in years. Only this time, it wasn't the same, it wasn't cold, and it wasn't blind. It was sensual. It was intimate. There was an unspoken emotional undercurrent between the two, a damn of emotions bursting forth in the form of exchanging physical affection.

It spoke what words had no ability to do. They were at their most vulnerable as he gently spread her legs while continuously planting kisses, leaving a trail to her spot. Through her soaked underwear, he eagerly kissed her pussy, teasing her for had yet to come. Her eyes jerked open and she weakly moaned when she felt his teeth tear her panties off, she could see him weaken moment by moment as he literally dove into her, juices flowing heavily now. It was the very first time a man had taken his dear sweet time with her. Ensuring that she was fully able to enjoy all he had to offer, focusing on her more so than him own pleasure.

Nova loudly gasped as his tongue danced across her clit, her moans slowly becoming screams, she could do nothing but dig her nails into his back and bucking her hips to his rhythm, she rejoiced as his fingers pleasured her, Johnny drank her for all she was worth. She was near orgasm when he abruptly stopped, "Get up." He ordered, wrapping his arms around the small of her back, lifting her from the bed. She hadn't noticed how absolutely feeble her limbs had become.

She could taste herself as she enthusiastically kissed his lips, her legs were draped around his hips, and she didn't know where he was taking her or what he was doing. Peering around him, she noticed a full length mirror placed across from the bed and him gingerly holding her body up against the wall, observing the mirror, she watched as his rather delectable dick slowly entered her, she couldn't help but cry out loud, her moans becoming sheer screaming - she was dead sure the neighbors could hear her and Johnny's own groaning increasing with each thrust. "_Oh shit._" She whispered.

Nova cocked her head back, giving him full access to nibble and bite at her neck as he held her body tight. She was absolutely weak in his arms, she had melted, "_Tell me how you want it."_ He managed to ask through breaths. "_Me…on top." _She panted. Following her wishes, they returned to the bed. With all of his might, Johnny tried his very best not to explode emotionally or physically, he admired Nova for all that she was worth. He admired parts of her that he had never noticed, the way her breasts were soft yet firm, her body was as soft as a luxurious pillow, contrasting his rather hard torso. He appreciated the view before him, her pleasured moans, and the way she held her lips in an attempt to quiet herself.

He could feel himself being lulled to climax, sensing it in Nova as well. As she pressed her lips against his and rode him faster, he knew it wasn't long. Grasping her hips, Johnny thrust harder, his eyes rolling. "_Cum, let it go._" He moaned, watching her body seize with pleasure, feeling a gush of wetness flood from her pussy, she couldn't even make a sound before collapsing onto his body, and Johnny came soon afterwards.

The night that had now become early morning was spent in a deep slumber, their bodies entangled with one another, in some unspoken peace.


End file.
